At The Beginning With You AGAIN
by jalex1
Summary: When Rachel Kurt and Santana notice Quinn isn't in attendance at a very important event and no one has kept in touch with her for 4 years they begin to get suspicious and get answers they didn't expect. Quinn and her Fiancee return to Lima and everyone is shocked at who her Fiancee is. *FINCHEL & FUINN* No Bashing Please I want Peace!
1. Chapter 1

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks as a reference...You will see how in a minute* ****

~At The Chapel~ Everyone is gathered in the lobby having coffee and sharing stories about Mr. Shuester, it was 2018 and the first members of New Directions were sending off their Glee Club Coach, paying their respects. 2 weeks ago Mr. Shuester was struck by a drunk driver in Lima and sadly didn't make it.

Kurt helps pass around drinks to the guests and he sees Emma sobbing into the arms of Coach Sue. He turns his head and sees Will and Emma's son Daniel Finn playing on the side with Mike and Puckerman.

"This is all to surreal."Rachel says crossing her arms.

"Life is short Rachel, I mean I know we learned this 5 years ago but...He had a family...he helped us find our dreams and now he's gone. In a blink of an eye. The Greatest teacher in the world is gone."Kurt shakes his head he looks over at Rachel and sees she's silent and looking up at the sky.

"Hey are you alright? What's going on in that head of yours?"Kurt asked

"Just thinking of..Finn."Rachel looks down and her hands

"You miss him huh..Rachel that's perfectly okay to Miss him. He's my brother I miss him a lot."Kurt places a hand on her shoulder.

"I wonder if He and Mr. Shuester are catching up on everything he's missed in the past 5 years."Rachel says Kurt nods

"I bet Mr. Shuester is telling Finn about Daniel and how his middle name is Finn, and that Puck is actually in the Air Force , Mike is a successful choreography for Music Videos, I am a sucessfuly Fashion designer..."Kurt smiles

"Do you think they're talking about me.."Rachel asked looking at him Kurt Nods "You know you are the first person he asked about."Kurt says Rachel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Santana walks into the Lobby and looks at herself in her compact mirror fixing her hair.

"You and Brittany couldn't wait? I mean we're paying respect to Mr. Shuester and you can't fool around in the Funeral chapel."Rachel nags.

"We did not Fool around..we just talked...twice."Santana smirks Rachel rolls her eyes Kurt gags

"Anyways seems like everyone made it..we should get ready to perform the song."Kurt says

"Not everyone. Where is Quinn?"Rachel asked Santana shrugs "She's been avoiding my calls, emails and text messages. She hardly even goes on instagram."Santana crosses her arms.

"Puck! Where is Quinn."Kurt asked Puck places Daniel on Mike's lap and he walks over to them.

"We Broke up...actually she dumped be about 2 years ago, I haven't spoken to her since then."Puck says

"And you never told anyone?...Puck what happened?"Rachel asked

"We grew apart I was going on assignments and she was busy with Journalism courses at school. Last i checked she's a Journalist for a magazine."Puck shrugs.

"How could Quinn not be here...Mr. Shuester's helped her find herself the most especially after the Beth fiasco."Kurt says.

"I'll ask her Mom once we're done here..."Santana says

"Or we could ask..."Rachel points at Sue who is insulting the Waiter who is passing around Mini Hot dogs.

"Sue."Santana calls out Sue looks up and turns around

"What can I help you with Sand Bags."Sue asked

"No one's heard from Fabray in about 4 years, and Im sure you've kept tabs on your favorite head cheerleader..So where is she and why isn't she here?"Santana asked

Sue sighs and rolls her eyes "Quinn is in Connecticut working a successful Journalism job, and she's just been busy.."Sue vaguely points out.

"Busy with what. Her favorite teacher just passed away."Kurt wonders.

"You guys won't leave me alone unless I tell you everything I know huh?"Sue says

"You know us far to well."Santana smiles

"Quinn's engaged she's planning a wedding with her Fiancee."Sue says

"What..."Kurt Santana and Rachel yell at the same time. They turn their head and look at Puck he shakes his head.

"She's getting married?"Puck asked

"Last I heard they've been engaged for about a year and a half now and she's happy."Sue shrugs.

"Probably to some Rich Snot...Crap I knew I would lose her to some Rich Douche."Puck says sitting down crossing his arms.

"Actually he's not all that Rich, she told me he works and manages a Local Mechanic Shop."Sue says

"That's weird I never pictured Quinn with someone who does do it yourself work.'Santana says

"Except for one."Puck says

"It'll be okay...Santana and I will find out what's going on with her and get some answers.'Rachel says patting Puck on the back.

"I'll find out right now."Santana pulls out her cellphone and dials.

~Connecticut New Haven~ Quinn is in her office typing up an article. Her cellphone blares in her ears and She jumps she rolls her eyes and picks up the call.

"Santana Lopez how can I help you this evening."Quinn says

"You could explain to my why your yoga sized booty isn't here at the funeral for ."Santana says

"Crap That was today I completely forgot I'm swamped with deadlines for the magazine."Quinn sighs

"Who cares about Work right now everyone is here for Mr. Shuester and YOU should be too. What the hell Quinn and when were you going to tell us that you were engaged to someone."Santana says

"I completely understand that you are upset and I'm sorry I'm not there I feel terrible but people move on with their lives okay...I just..I needed to get out of Lima and when I did, it was good for me..Tell Mrs. Shuester I'm sorry for me please."Quinn says

"People here care about you Quinn you can't just shut them out."Santana yells

"I'm not shutting anyone out."Quinn rubs her temples. She looks up when she sees a 6 foot 3 Brunette man walking into her office in a Mechanic Jump suit holding a red rose for her. Quinn smiles at him then mouths Hello to him.

"You are, you didn't tell me you and Puckerman broke up either. I just learned that crap now from SUE! How could you keep in touch with Sue and not me."Santana says

"Life Happens Santana..I can't constantly keep you in the loop Im sorry I do love you I gotta go."Quinn says and hangs up.

"Yikes, that sounded like a bad conversation who was that?"Quinn's fiancee asked

"Just an old friend...I lost touch with.I missed a very important person's Funeral now I've got a target on my back."Quinn takes the rose from him and he smiles at her.

" That's too bad...but maybe we could fix that...and An Old Friend...from where you're from? Which is Lima, Ohio?"He asked

"Yes Simon, an old friend from Lima Ohio where I am From."Quinn laughs.

"It's just we've been together for what 4 years and engaged for one and I've never met your friends or been to your home town."Simon says

"You've met my Mother and she's the most important person in my life next to you of course and that's all that matters."Quinn shrugs.

"Quinn, you know I don't know anything about my past, and I feel like if I get to know a little more about yours it'll help me...does that make sense?"Simon asked

"I just don't want to go back and relive my past I wasn't exactly a great person..or friend..or girlfriend."Quinn looks down

"I just want to know a little about your past...meet your friends...see where you grew up...If I could show you all those things you know I would but I don't remember them...so could you please consider it?"Simon asked Quinn nods and kisses his lips.

"I'll think about it."Quinn says Simon chuckles

"I love you Quinn Fabray and I can't wait to spend my life with you."Simon smiles Quinn smiles "I love you too Simon Weeks."Quinn says and pulls him into another kiss.

"Look If you're loved ones are pissed at you for missing this funeral you should make it up to them. WE should go visit them and let them into our lives..."Simon says

"I don't know Simon.."Quinn hesitantly looks down

"I'll be with your all the way..I just think if you have people who love you, you should be there for them...I mean I don't know who my family is, and where I came from..."Simon whispers

"You have me.."Quinn holds his face

"You know what I mean."Simon kisses her hand. Quinn nods at him and wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes.

Later on that night Quinn looks over at Simon and kisses his forehead she slips out of bed and puts on her robe and walks out to the balcony and takes out her cellphone.

"Hey It's me..I know it's been a while but Simon wants to go to Lima and meet my friends. I know we had an agreement but...he's solid on this one...I don't think I can convince him for us not to go this time."Quinn says

"Quinn this is bad, if you and Simon come back to Lima it'll stir so much drama and problems we're not ready to handle ...we don't need that right now. Especially after the funeral for William."The Woman on the phone says

"I don't know what to do..he's set on this...Look I'll try my best to keep him away from the other and McKinley, but we are definitely going to Lima...Did you want to see him?"Quinn asked

"I would want nothing more Sweetie."She says

"I'll talk to you soon...Good Night Carole."Quinn says

"Give my boy a big hug for me...He May be Simon Weeks now but...he's always going to be my Finny."Carole cries

"I'll do that..Bye."Quinn hangs up and walks back inside and lays down into the bed next him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hmm what was that for?"Simon smiles

"Just needed to give you a big hug I love you."Quinn says Simon kisses his lips and closes his eyes.

Rachel walks into the Hummel house and hands Carole a cup of tea Carole smiles and looks at Rachel, "What's on your mind honey?"Carole asked

"How do you do it."Rachel asked

"How do I do what?"Carole asked

"Not cry everyday...I mean I know it's been 5 years but...I feel like I still have half of a heart...I miss Finn so much."Rachel sobs

"I know you do Honey and I wish I knew what to tell you but..I am the last person you want advice on this on. I miss my son everyday and I know he lives on...and what's worse is I can't even hold him anymore...watch his handsome face smile at me...I miss his hugs and him taking care of me..making sure I've had my lunch...Honey I wish I could tell you how I do it..but the truth is...I haven't done a thing...I'm just trying to live this life that has been given to me."Carole says Rachel nods and holds her hand.

"You're a strong woman Mrs. Hummel..."Rachel says Carole smiles and hugs her. Carole takes a deep breath and sighs she's kept this secret for 5 years now and lying to the love of her Son's life wasn't easy...especially since her Son is now engaged to his former ex-girlfriend..But how do you tell everyone you know that your Son who supposedly died 5 years ago, is actually alive and healthy but has amnesia and no memory of anyone in his life at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

**This chapter is basically a sum up of how things happened :) **

Rachel takes a deep breath and sits down in the auditorium she looks up at the plaques on the Wall and stares up at Finn's memorial Plaque.

"You must be mad at me..I haven't tried to reach out to you at all...2014 I stopped talking to your star, only because it hurt so much. I miss you everyday...I just wish things were different. I know you would have wanted me to move on with my life but I can't do that when I love you so much."Rachel says as she begins to tear up.

"I see you in my dreams and there are moments I just don't ever want to wake up...because only in my dreams can I hold you and never let you go."Rachel cries.

~In Connecticut~ Simon is asleep and he is tossing and turning on the bed.

_"No One Likes me."The Young brunette says _

_"I like you."Simon smiles at her The Young Brunette smiles back at him and her reaches out and holds his hand._

_"Break a leg."The Young brunette says Simon takes a deep breath and looks at her 'I love you."He says _

_"I was holding on to your so tightly I know now that it's best to set you free and trust you."The Young Brunette says _

Simon's eyes shoot open and he gasps. Every sense he can remember he's been waking up to these dreams about a young Pretty Brunette...he had never seen her before and had no idea who she was.

"Morning Babe."Quinn says handing him a cup of Hot chocolate. Simon takes it and smiles. "I know you hate Coffee so I made us hot Coco instead."Quinn says and sits down on the bed. Simon kiss her lips and then looks down at the cup. Quinn smiles at him and gives him a concerned look.

"What's going on?"She asked Simon sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I had a weird dream, I uhm...can't really explain it but I'm fine I promise."Simon says

"Good, you have to get ready for work and I have to go to the Office and submit my column."Quinn says

"See you for Lunch?"Simon asked Quinn nods and kisses his lips.

Simon drives down to the Auto shop and gets ready for a full day of work. "Hey Simon hows it going?"Steven asked Simon grabs the wrench and pops open the hood of the car.

"I had that dream of that girl again."He says

"The brunette who's haunting your dreams."Steven chuckles. Simon nods and shake his head. "Ever since I woke up in the hospital I've dreamt of this girl...every night. And I have no idea who she is...I'm engaged to an amazing woman and Im dreaming of someone else...that makes me a douche."Simon looks down.

"You're not a douche, you don't know who this girl is, and you've never met her here before she's in your dreams, don't feel guilty you're not cheating.'Steven points at him. Simon runs his fingers through his hair and closes his eyes.

"I feel terrible for even dreaming about another woman who isn't Quinn but...I can't stop it."Simon sighs

"You should go back to that hospital you woke up in get answers I mean you can't just wake up and not know who you are...it's been 5 whole years since all of this stuff happened and you still no nothing?."Steven says

"I went to the hospital in fact I went almost everyday for 3 years straight, there was no information they had for me...Doctor came in told me my Name, and that was all he could tell me...he said He found it on some card I had on my during the accident and the card was mainly burned up."Simon says

_5 years ago Finn was in the hospital wires connected to him and Medical staff all around him _

_"Patient is stable."The Doctor says Finn slowly opens his eyes and blinks looking at the nurse and the doctors _

_"Where Am I...who are you people...whats going on?"He panics _

_"Son it's okay you're Fine, you've been in a bit of an accident and you're in a Hospital in Connecticut, can you tell me what you remember."The Doctor asked_

_"I...No I don't know what happened..."He asked The Doctor nods and walks outside "Mrs. Hummel your son is awake and now stable he doesn't seem to recall how he ended up in Connecticut at all."The Doctor says _

_"May I see him please...I'm the only one who knows he's here and I just need to see him."Carole says The Doctor nods and they walk in today._

_"Son, Do you know who she is?"The Doctor asked Finn looks at the middle aged woman and he gives them a confused look._

_"No I'm sorry am I suppose to know you?"He asked Carole's heart breaks in an instant and she looks at the doctor who pulls her aside and he places a hand on her shoulder._

_"Amnesia is a common side affect of trauma he did suffer a massive hit to his head, whatever accident he was in had given him a great impact. Seems to me it was a forceful accident could be because of vehicle collision."The Doctor says Carole looks at her son and sees him looking down at his hands  
><em>

_"He has no memory at all of anything."Carole asked_

_"It appears so if he can't even remember his own Mother."The Doctor says _

_"When you called me telling me you found my son I was so happy...The Police had told us he died in a car fire at the Cleveland Borders and his body was too burned to even get a look at his face as a mother to get the news that you have lost your baby boy is the worst news in the entire world I couldnt grieve I couldnt do anything for a year..but your phone call changed everything...now I'm looking right into his lovely eyes and he doesn't even know me."Carole sobs_

_"Finn has been in a coma for a year he wasn't suppose to make it out alive but he has he fought every adversity thrown at him and he was unconcious and it's common for him to not remember but he will. You can take Finn Home to Lima and give him his memories back. Cases like this can be permanent but that doesn't mean it has to be. Your family has been through what I am sure is a heart breaking ordeal but it's over now your son is alive."The Doctor says Carole looks over at her son and walks towards him._

_"So who are you?"Finn asked Carole takes a deep breath and closes her eyes "I'm a volunteer here at the hospital. I've been helping take care of you for the past few months."Carole lies The Doctor looks at Carole surprised._

_"Oh...well it's nice to finally meet you and Thanks I guess...this may sound weird but..Who am I?I mean what is my name?"Finn asked Carole looks over at the wall and sees a two names on a magazine and looks at her son in the eyes._

_"Simon...Your name is Simon...Weeks."Carole says Finn nods_

_"Am I from Connecticut?"Finn asked _

_"Yes- uhm there's no record of you being from anywhere else."Carole says _

_"Where's my family?"Finn asked Carole wipes her tears and takes a deep breathe "No one has come by..."Carole asked_

_"What are you doing?"The Doctor says pulling Carole to the side._

_"Your son was found in Philadelphia and brought to our facilities because he had a greater chance of living if he came here. This hospital has done it's job and saved him. He's alive now why are you lying to him? Your son is alive don't you want him to know you're his mother?"The Doctor asked_

_"I Know what I am doing."Carole says and walks back over to Finn who looks up at her and looks at her heartbroken._

_"You mean to tell me I've been in a coma for who knows how long? And No one has come to see me."Finn asked_

_"No."Carole lies _

_"I guess I have no family then..."Finn says looking down._

_"I must go now I'm needed in the other patient rooms excuse me."Carole says looking at the doctor and then looks back at Finn. Carole quickly walks outside and holds her heart to her chest. She just lied to her baby boy. She needed to make sure no one found out Finn, she needed to make sure Finn finally got his happy ending, but she didn't want him to be alone. She knew only one person in Connecticut who would help her keep such a big lie._

"I wish I knew how to help you.."Steven shrugs

"I let all of that go 4 years ago when I meet Quinn..yeah I dont know my past but I know my future...its with Quinn."Simon smiles

Quinn is sitting in her office thinking about how she found Finn 4 years ago, Mrs. Hummel had given her a call to meet her at a small town cafe it surprised Quinn that she would even call her, What business did Mrs. Hummel have in Connecticut. Quinn knew where Bridgeport was it wasn't too far from where she was so she drove there when she saw Mrs. Hummel at the coffee shop she smiled but notices the sparkle in her eyes were gone of course she's been upset over losing Finn everyone had seemed to change in the year since his announced death.

"Mrs. Hummel."Quinn says Carole stands up and hugs Quinn.

"Quinn it's nice to see you."Carole says

"I'm surprised your here are Burt and Kurt here as well?"Quinn asked

"I came alone.."Carole says

"What can I help you with?"Quinn asked really curious she hasn't kept in touch with anyone since she went back to Lima to say goodbye to the Glee club and got back together with Puck but that romance was short lived once again she was busy with her last Journalism course and Puck was in the air force she thought it would be best to end their relationship.

"I need you to come with me. It's hard to explain but it's best if I show you."Mrs. Hummel Quinn nods and they both stand up Quinn follows Carole's directions and they end up at Bridgeport Hospital.

"I'm confused..what are we doing here are you sick?"Quinn asked

"Follow me."Carole says and gets out of the car Quinn turns off her engine and quickly follows Mrs. Hummel.

"Mrs. Hummel maybe I should call Kurt tell him you're visiting a friend I mean Im not sure I'm the person you should be calling to be helping you with whatever is going on."Quinn says suddenly Carole stops in front of the room.

"Look through here."Carole says Quinn sighs and turns her head to look through the window and she freezes. Quinn looks inside and sees Finn Hudson asleep on the bed he had a scar on his forehead but other than that he was very much alive. Quinn looks at Carole confused

"I- I don't understand he's suppose to be Dead...Finn is alive?"Quinn asked

"Yes He is...he was in an accident in Philadelphia a year ago they think it was a car accident he was held in the Philadelphia hospital but transfered here because this hospital has the highest success rate with Coma Patients. Once he was settled here the Medical staff gave me a call about a 5 months ago. I didn't believe it but..I've been back and forth to check up on him."Carole says

"This is amazing...I can't believe this where's Kurt? and Rachel how could they not be here."Quinn asked

"No one knows Quinn. I have not told anyone not even Burt, because what if Finn didn't make it? I couldn't let them feel that pain again, Now he's alive and but he has amnesia..."Carole says

"I don't understand why you called me..You should have called Rachel."Quinn says

"I didn't want to call anyone because I feel this is Finn's new start...I even gave him a new identity told him his name was Simon Weeks, My son has a chance to be Happy Quinn...he deserves this new start. And I called you because I know you will keep my secret and watch over him. Make sure he is settled in this town and happy. Please."Carole says

"Of Course I will do that."Quinn says Carole nods and holds Quinn's hand as they both look through Finn's window.

Quinn closes her eyes and rubs her head. She didn't mean to fall in love with Finn/Simon again it just happened she always knew he was easy to love and now they were going to have everything she could ever dream of. Only problem was the lie is taking so much out of her. She didn't want to lose him over this. If anything She was so much more in love with Finn now than before...but he doesn't even know who he truly is.

_Simon is officially discharged from the hospital and he looks at himself in the mirror he had no idea what he was going to do he was in the hospital for a year now he had to be out in the real world again talk about scary thought. Carole walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper "This is where your apartment is."She says Simon looks down and raises his eyebrow_

_"My landlord let me keep an apartment after being in a coma for a year?"He asked_

_"You paid it off for while...so here you go."Carole says handing him the keys _

_"Thank you. I will never forget you...what is your name?"Simon asked_

_"Maggie You can call me Maggie."Carole lies again. Simon smiles and gives her a hug. Carole closes her eyes and holds back her tears this may be the last time she will ever get to hold her son. Simon hails a cab and gives him the direction to his apartment._

_A few weeks later As Simon is getting things settled in his place he managed to get a job as a mechanic seemed like he was good with his hands, and managed to buy some more furniture when he first got to his place there was nothing but his clothes and a couch. He didn't think too much of it he had been in a coma for a year so he needed to start over and it was a great start so far. Simon was getting restless so he decided to go for a run he took out his running shoes shorts and a white beater and headed out. Simon is running and he bumps into a blonde._

_"I'm so so sorry."Simon says helping her up_

_"Next time watch where you're go-...ing"She says_

_"Im sorry would you believe me if I said i was in a coma for a year and i don't really know how to use my legs that well."Simon tries to joke._

_"That scar on your head kind of shows proof of your story."She says _

_"I'm Simon...Simon Weeks.."Simon holds out his hand She takes it and smiles "Quinn Fabray nice to meet you."She says _

_"Could I get a drink or something I think I should since I nearly rammed you over I mean I am pretty tall."Simon jokes Quinn laughs_

_"Yeah a drink would be great..."Quinn says _

_"Anything you want except no coffee please I hate tried it once and I hate the taste, it tasted like dirt."Simon says Quinn laughs and looks at him adoringly._

~Present day~ Quinn is sitting at her desk looking at her blank screen and Simon knocks on the door.

"Hey Babe."He smiles Quinn looks up and shuts her laptop

"Baby"Quinn says standing up Simon walks over to her and kisses her lips "I have a surprise for you...Steven's sister works for Delta Airline and he got be a kickass deal...so."Simon holds out two first class tickets and hands them to Quinn. Quinn looks down and the destination stilled her heart.

**"LIMA OHIO."** In Bold letters Quinn looks at him in confusion

"We're going back to your hometown for the holidays."Simon smiles

"S-Simon...we said we'd discuss this."Quinn stutters.

"I know but I know you want to patch things up with your friends WHO I want to meet and we could see your Mom and you could show and tell me about the place where you grew up. You seem mad I was doing something nice for you Baby..don't me ?"Simon pouts Quinn sighs and holds his face and kisses him.

"I guess We're going to Lima for the holidays."Quinn says Simon chuckles and hugs her tightly. Quinn closes her eyes and holds him officially worried this was going to cause so many consequences that no one would be prepared to handle.

~In Lima~ Rachel is in her room taking a nap as she is asleep she is dreaming that she is in the McKinley Auditorium sitting on the piano.

_"Where ever you go whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you." Rachel hears she turns around and looks for the voice she knows so well _

_"Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you." Rachel smiles and look behind her and sees Finn in front of her_

_"Hey Baby girl."Finn smiles _

_"Finn.."Rachel cries and runs into his arms. Finn hold her back and kisses her forehead. "You miss me huh?"Finn asked_

_"Everyday...I can't do this anymore Finn i can't be without you anymore 5 years and I haven't been able to get your out of my head I tried I did but I just can't."She cries _

_"You taught me to have faith in love remember...When I told you you and I were end game I meant it. You have to have faith because ...THIS is far from being over. You have to trust me."Finn says_

_"I don't understand."Rachel says Finn smiles _

_"You know what my favorite game growing up was...Simon Says. Did you like that game?"Finn asked_

_"No I hated it I didn't like people telling me what to do."Rachel says looking at him confused Finn chuckles._

_"Well I'll be Simon...and Simon says...to Kiss me."Finn smiles Rachel looks at him and walks over to him to kiss his lips._

_"Simon says I love you...I will always love you."Finn says looking into her eyes. Rachel hears a beeping noise and she looks around and she panics_

_"No..Not yet Finn...please I'm not ready to wake up yet."Rachel cries Finn smiles at her and kisses her forehead._

Rachel gasps as she sits up and runs her fingers through her hair she looks over at the beeping device that was her cellphone and shuts it off. What did her dream mean? What did Finn mean by this was far from being over.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

****I'm getting notes that this story is in the wrong Tag. It goes alphabetical by last name, There is no FABERRY in this story at all. Maybe some interactions with them but they are not romantically involved in my story.****

Simon is in the Apartment cooking dinner and he turns to see Quinn sitting down on the table just staring at the plane tickets.

"We leave later for Lima how are you not excited to go home?"Simon says as he is decorating the crepe for Quinn.

"It's not that I'm not excited its just, I haven't been home in like 4 years it'll be weird."Quinn shrugs then looks at the tickets again. Simon places the plate of crepes in front of her and looks at her. Quinn smiles at him slightly and kisses his cheek. Simon kneels down in front of her and holds her hands.

"Kiss for your thoughts?"He asked

"I know we've talked about this a million times but it doesn't bother you that you have no idea who you really are?...Family stuff like that?"Quinn asked Simon sits down next to her and holds her hand.

"It did before, I mean a year in a coma and no one bothered to visit me? That pretty much sucked I mean how come no one visited me? Was I such a terrible person that no one cared to come by and see if I was still alive...still fighting? Did People hate me so much?"Simon asked

"S-Simon.."Quinn squeezes his hand tightly Simon smiles and kisses her hand.

"Then I realized what was the point in searching for people who never bothered to look for me?...Quinn for One Whole Year I was in a hospital and No one thought to look for me...One whole year and nothing. So after months of learning that I had no family I had no friends I finally accepted it you know. I moved on and made New Friends."Simon expressed

"What about Family?"Quinn asked

"When I met you and feel in love with you. You became all the family I'm going to need."Simon voiced

"And That's enough for you"Quinn worries Simon gently kisses her and he cups her face.

"You're more than I could ever ask for."Simon assures her. Quinn smiles at him and leans her forehead against his.

"What's goin on Babe? Are you okay?"He asked

"I'm just over thinking this I guess.."Quinn says

"Well Stop it, Let's put your mind at ease okay. Look whatever happens with You just know I will always be behind you."Simon sincerely says Quinn gives him a seductive smile and licks her lips.

"Behind Huh?...That sounds very tempting."Quinn stands up in front of Simon and lifts up her shirt tossing it on the ground and moves herself onto Simon's lap he smirks at her and she pulls him into a sensual Kiss.

"Bedroom?"Simon asked against her lips Quinn shakes her head "Right here..I think this chair is sturdy enough for the both of us."She smiles Simon chuckles as Quinn lifts up his shirt and throws it to the floor.

_~At the Lima Bean~_ Rachel and Santana are ordering drinks and Kurt walks inside "Morning all."Kurt says sitting down

"Hey you look like you've had a long night."Rachel says

"Because I have, apparently Carole and My Dad aren't on good terms, he wonders why she's been going back and forth to Connecticut and all she says is she's visiting an old friend. My Dad is getting a little paranoid."Kurt shrugs

"He doesn't think she's cheating right."Santana asked

"Of Course Not, it's Carole."Kurt says taking a bite from his muffin. Kurt looks over at Rachel who is looking down at her coffee mug and is very silent.

"DIVA!"Kurt calls Rachel jumps and Santana laughs

"What's wrong with you?"Kurt asked Rachel looks at Santana who laughs again

"She's been spacing out all morning."Santana shrugs.

"I'm Fine I just...had a dream about Finn."Rachel whispers.

"Okay and what happened in the dream...please keep it PG- 13 actually keep it rated G...for infants only."Kurt chuckles.

"Do you think dreams have a secret message to them? Like something is going to happen or will happen."Rachel asked

"I think dreams are just things we think about, it's telling us not to take them so seriously."Santana says as she eats her cookie.

"Feels like Finn was telling me a message though...I just don't really understand it."Rachel says

"You need some alcohol."Santana says

"Alcohol is not the answer to everything Santana." Kurt rolls his eyes

"It is in this case, Kurt your best friend is missing the love of her life who has sadly passed on we need to help her through this tough time. Luckily for us The Annual Judy Fabray holiday party is later today and I know she always has booze."Santana says

"Why would we go to that?"Rachel asked

"Because Quinn is in town. Her Mom ran into my Mom and my Mom told me. SO we finally get to see Quinn and ask her why she dumped Puck and Who the hell her fiancee is."Santana crosses her arms.

"I'm in."Rachel smiles Kurt rolls his eyes "I've got to get a boyfriend."Kurt shakes his head.

~Later that Evening At the Lima Airport~ Quinn and Simon get off of the plane and Simon looks around at everything around him. Quinn bites her bottom lip very nervous what if being in Lima triggers his memories, it's been 5 years if Finn remembered anything he would have said something by now. This is why she loved being in Connecticut she didn't have to worry about Finn being overwhelmed with his past because he didn't have one...new identity new opportunities and that meant a new chance for them to be in love.

"This town seems nice."Simon smiles as he holds her hand Quinn sighs and kisses his lips.

"Welcome Home."Quinn says Simon chuckles and they walk to get their bags, "You go wait out for your Mom I'll get the bags."Simon says Quinn nods and walks outside she takes out her cellphone and dials Carole.

"Quinn hello."Carole says

"We're here.."Quinn says turning back to see Simon waiting for their bags to come up on the ramp.

"You're here...meaning?"Carole asked

"Simon, and I are in Lima right now we just landed and my Mother is picking us up. We're here for the holidays Carole what do I do."Quinn asked

"I don't know Quinn...we never prepared for this."Carole says

"It won't be long until everyone finds out that I am home with my fiancee, and they'll want to meet him...what do I do?"Quinn asked

"What you've been doing for the past 5 years Quinn...be happy. I made up this lie this will be my consequence you've taken care of my son for 5 years. I will take care of this..."Carole says

"Okay...He's coming I'll call you later"Quinn says and hangs up sliding her phone in her pocket. Simon walks out with the bags and looks at her "What did you pack in here your entire closet this is heavy."He jokes. Quinn laughs and leans up to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him. They see a white BMW pull up and Quinn smiles

"Mommy."Quinn says Judy gets out of the car and hugs her daughter.

"Honey welcome home! I'm so happy you finally came home."Judy says and looks up to see Simon.

"Simon handsome as always."Judy says

"Mrs. Fabray hello."Simon smiles as she hugs him

"Welcome to Lima Ohio, you excited to be here for your first time?"She asked

"Yeah a little bit."Simon says as he puts the bags in the back. Judy looks at Quinn sees her daughter is nervous.

"It's going to be fine Honey, deep breaths, deep Breaths."Judy says helping Quinn into the car.

"You cleared out the things I asked you to right?"Quinn asked as she buckles up Judy nods

"Year book is in storage, Junior Prom Photo hidden, Graduation photos stored and locked away."Judy says Quinn nods and when Simon sits next to her he kisses her hand and looks out the window as Judy drives back to her home.

As they enter the house Simon looks around the Fabray house and Quinn is observing him trying to get a reaction from him.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Fabray."Simon says as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Thank you Sweetie."Judy says Simon turns his head and sees Quinn in a Cheerleader uniform.

"You were a cheerleader?"Simon asked Quinn blushes "Yes I was head cheerleader."She says

"You look hot in this photo now tell me do you still have the uniform?"Simon whispers in her ear seductively Quinn laughs and kisses his lips.

"You two go get settled in Quinnie's bedroom then I'll cook some lunch and we can prep for the dinner party tonight."Judy says Simon nods and heads up the stairs.

"Uhm you go on up its' the second room to the right."Quinn says Simon nods and once he's out of listening view Quinn walks into the kitchen

"Dinner party?"Quinn asked

"It's our annual Christmas Party Honey we've done it for 12 years."Judy smiles

"Mom...You can't have this party."Quinn panics

"Why not?"She asked

"Because don't you know people in this town will see Simon and think Oh hey he looks like Finn Hudson"Quinn whispers.

"Because he is Finn Hudson Sweetie."Judy says

"I know that but no one else in this town except for You me and Carole know that Finn is alive."Quinn says

"Quinnie ..Finn Hudson is gone.."Judy says

"What...Mom.."Quinn says

"You are Engaged to Simon Weeks, The man you are engaged to who is upstairs is Simon Weeks. Finn Hudson does not exist anymore."Judy says

"Mom..."Quinn shakes her head.

"Honey...you are the happiest I have ever seen you. These people will see Finn Hudson, but HE will not have any idea of who they are. Finn Hudson does not exist anymore. Only Simon does."Judy says as she turns around to continue cooking. Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and walks up the stairs. When she gets inside she finds Simon looking at her photos on her makeup table.

"Hi."She says Simon looks up and holds up her old baby picture "This is cute...do you think our future kids will have your blonde hair or my brown hair?"He smiles Quinn raises her eyebrow and sits on his lap.

"I want them to have my blonde hair."Quinn says Simon laughs and nods "They could be dirty blonde...a mix of both of our hair."Simon smiles

"Dirty Blonde huh...and how do you like your blondes...Dirty?"Quinn smiles as she kisses his neck Simon groans

"No I like them naughty.."Simon chuckles Quinn laughs as she pulls him into a kiss and they fall onto her bed.

~A few hours later outside of the Fabray house~ Rachel is looking at her cellphone photos and tracing the photo of her and Finn during the Senior Prom.

"You miss him huh."Puck asked sitting on the hood of her car next to her.

"Don't tell me you don't."Rachel says

"I wasn't the greatest friend, I made his first girlfriend cheat on him, I kissed you when you asked me too when you were still with him, I was a terrible best friend..the kicker is no matter how many times I screwed up and screwed him over he still forgave me."Puck looks down ashamed.

"Why are you going to this party?..."Rachel asked Puck shrugs

"Santana told me Quinn will be here with her Fiancee so I thought I should kick the guys ass for stealing away the love of my life."Puck says Rachel laughs and shakes her head.

"Why are you here?"Puck asked

"I wanted to catch up with Quinn...and I need alcohol."Rachel says Puck laughs as they see Kurt Santana Brittany Mike Tina and Mercedes, walking over to them

"Let's get this party started."Santana claps her hands The old members of New Directions walk into the Fabray house and Judy smiles "Ahhh Hello Kids."Judy smiles

"Hello Mrs. Fabray."They all say in unison

"Quinnie will be down in a moment please help yourselves to some drinks and food I trust you're all of age now."Judy says

"Rachel is but she just looks like an Elementary school kid."Santana jokes Rachel rolls her eyes

"Enjoy kids."Judy says as she mingles with the other guests. Kurt hands Rachel a glass of Wine and they toast as they all catch up.

Quinn looks out the window and sees her old friends out in the backyard talking to one another.

"You look breath taking."Simon softly says. Quinn turns around and sees he is in a black button up tshirt and navy blue slacks she walks over to him and rubs his scruffy cheek.

"Ready to go down? The Food smells great."Simon says Quinn takes a deep breath,

"Yeah let's go.."Quinn takes his hand and they walk down the stairs.

"Whats this thing I hear that Quinn is getting Married?"Mercedes asked

"She's engaged to some guy she met in Connecticut her Mom says it's the happiest she's ever seen Quinn."Santana says Rachel looks over at Puck who is silent as he is sipping his beer.

"Don't clench that too hard the bottle is made of glass and it could shatter."Kurt points out Puck rolls his eyes.

"Well Home girl better have an excuse for not visiting for 4 years."Mike says

"She was getting bussaaay."Kurt says Everyone laughs.

"Look what the Cat dragged in."Quinn says walking over to them.

"QUINN!"Brittany yells and hugs her Quinn laughs and hugs her back.

"Ms. Fabray you are practically glowing."Kurt says hugging her.

"You okay?"Rachel asked Puck

"She looks beautiful."Puck says in awe. Santana walks over to Quinn and looks her up and down.

"Head Bitch is back."Santana says

"It's nice to see you too San, looks like you gained 20 tons of bitchiness over the years."Quinn crosses her arms the two stare at each other until Santana finally smiles and walks over to her best friend.

"Welcome Back Q."Santana says Quinn hugs her back

"Thanks San."She says

"So where's the soon to be Mrs. Fabray."Santana jokes Quinn bites her bottom lip

"He's helping my Mom put out more food he'll be right out."Quinn says

"I can't believe you are getting married look at this ring...guy has taste."Kurt says Quinn nods as she looks over at Puck.

"Hey there Puckerman."Quinn says Puck nods at her and goes to grab another beer at the bar.

"So Where did you meet this guy?"Mercedes asked

"It's a long story but we met while I was in Bridgeport for a class and he ran into me...literally ran into me..we got a drink and that led to us hanging out some days, those hang outs turn into daily dates and those dates turned into us falling in love."Quinn simplifies.

"I can't wait to meet this guy."Brittany smiles

"Come on then."Quinn says walking towards the house they all walk into the dining area and see a tall man helping Mrs. Fabray with the food.

"Babe..meet my friends."Quinn says Simon turns around and walks over to them he stops next to Quinn and kisses her lips she smiles at him then turns to her friends putting on her bravest face.

"Guys this is Simon Weeks my Fiancee.."Quinn says Everyone stops and is silent, No one says a word and Quinn looks at each one of them and the sheer look of shock is on each and everyone of their faces.

"Nice to meet you all."Simon smiles

"Oh My God.."Kurt says

"This has to be a miracle."Mercedes says

"Is this some kind of joke.."Santana says

"Finn.."Rachel says Puck walks inside with Mike and Puck is nearly wasted at this point he's managed to chug 3 beers in 15 minutes already.

"Alright where is Quinn's Fiancee so i can kick his...ass. You guys look like you saw a ghost whats going on."Puck asked

"Turn around Dude."Mike says Puck turns around and sees Finn standing right in front of him with his arms wrapped around Quinn he blinks and shakes his head.

"F-Finn.."Puck says shaking his head again he takes his hand and reaches out placing it on Finn's shoulder.

Simon looks down at his shoulder and raises his eyebrow giving the man he's never met before a confused look. Puck sobs and pulls him into a hug. Quinn becomes alarmed and gently pushes Puck off of him.

"Are you okay man?"Simon asked Puck

"He's had a lot to drink obviously,"Quinn says pulling Simon over to her.

"How about you get us some drinks and I think I saw some chocolate strawberries on the table."Quinn says Simon nods and kisses her lips.

"Sure I'll be right back."Simon says and walks away. Rachel pushes through her friends and looks directly at Quinn

"What the hell is going on..."Rachel asked

"You met my Fiancee, Simon."Quinn says nonchalantly.

"Your Fiancee looks a hell of a lot like Finn, Quinn what the hell is going on. Tell the Truth."Santana says getting upset.

"There may be some physical similarities but that's all. That's Simon Weeks and I'm marrying him. You wanted to meet my fiancee that was him. Now if You'll excuse me."Quinn says and walks out.

"I need to call my Dad and Carole.."Kurt says taking out his cellphone and walking outside. Mercedes goes to check on him.

"Are you okay?"Santana asked

"He looks like Finn...that can't just be a coincidence Santana.."Rachel says

"I know...we'll figure this out...but it seemed like he didn't know who any of us were.."Santana says

"I don't care...I need to talk to him. to see him.."Rachel says

"Rachel Wait..Rachel!"Santana calls out. Rachel runs through out the house and finally sees Finn/Simon sitting on the patio with two glasses of wine and chocolate strawberries.

"Finn..."Rachel says softly and walks over to him and sits in front of him. Simon looks up at her and smiles he looks at her and she looks so familiar to him...like he's seen her before...but he can't pin point where he shrugs the thought away and just smiles at her. This was one of Quinn's friends so he was going to make sure she liked him

"Hello.."He says Rachel places her hand over his heart and feels his heart beating Simon looks down at her hand on his chest and gives her a confused look.

"This is the second time someone has touched me , you guys are a touchy feely group of people huh?"Simon jokes

"You're real, you're alive."Rachel cries and wraps her arms around him crying into his chest. Simon looks down at the woman confused. What the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks * REVIEWS ARE LOVE! ****

****Lots of Finchel interaction in this chapter. Guys I'm a firm believer in if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all so please I appreciate if you have positive feedback I love it really. but if you don't have anything nice to say just click that X button on your page and just let me entertain the people who do like my story. Peace and love**! :)**

Simon gently pushes Rachel off of him and he looks at her slightly afraid. "Uhm Sorry we just met and although you seem nice I don't think we're close enough where you can hug me."Simon says

"I can't believe you're really here...Finn you're really here"Rachel says holding his cheek Simon takes her hands and places them gently on her lap. Rachel looks at him and Simon clears his throat.

"I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else. My Name is Simon not Finn."He says sincerely. Rachel closes her eyes and she holds his face Simon sits still as Rachel shakes her eyes.

"No...You can't...You're Finn...You're my Finn."Rachel says Simon shakes his head

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about.."Simon says

"Finn please stop playing games it's me...Rachel, we were suppose to get back together before your accident...please.."Rachel cries Simon looks at her and doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I have no idea who you are...I've never met you until this very moment. I'm engaged to Quinn and I'm happy with her...Im sorry you have me mistaken for someone else."Simon says Quinn quickly walks outside and sees Rachel talking to Finn she walks over to him and kisses his lips.

"What's going on.."Quinn asked

"Your friend seems to be looking for some guy named...Finn? Was it Finn or Flynn?"Simon asked

"Finn."Rachel says closing her eyes

"I'm sorry but I'm not him."Simon says holding Quinn's hand

"Why don't we go inside, My Mom wants to introduce you to her CoWorkers."Quinn says Simon nods and Quinn looks back at Rachel.

"What the hell are you doing...Simon is totally freaked out."Quinn says

"You can't tell me that that's not Finn!"Rachel yells

"Well he's not. That's Simon Weeks. Rachel It's time to move on Finn isn't here anymore. And trying to convince my fiancee that he's another person won't make it so. Now if you excuse me I have to convince SIMON that all of you aren't crazy."Quinn says and walks inside.

Rachel sits down and cries into her hands.

"Is your friend alright?"Simon asked as he stops to turn around and look at Rachel who is still sobbing. He can't help but feel bad for her and want to give her a hug or something.

"She'll be fine Simon, come on."Quinn says Simon turns around on last time and he closes his eyes then looks up and turns his head to Quinn.

"I'll be right in."Simon says Quinn nods and walks back inside. Simon walks over to Rachel and takes out a handkerchief from his pocket. Rachel looks up and sees him standing next to her.

"No Offense but a pretty girl never should be sitting out alone crying."Simon says

"Finn.."Rachel says Simon sighs "Simon..My name is Simon, look you should go back inside the party looks fun and everyone in this town seems drunk already..plus your friends are in there."Simon shrugs.

"You really don't know who I am?"Rachel asked Simon gives her a half smile the smile that Rachel has missed for 5 years.

"Sorry I'm positive I would remember a pretty face like you. I should go back inside I'll send someone out to check on you."Simon squeezes her shoulder and then walks back inside.

Kurt sees "Simon" walking inside and he stops him. "Hey!"Kurt says Simon looks at her and smiles "Hey are you having a good time?"Simon asked

"Uhm I am, I'm just a little confused...what happened to you Finn.."Kurt asked Simon clears his throat.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Finn?"Simon asked

"What?"Kurt asked

"Look you guys are mistaken my name isn't Finn or whoever you think I look like. My Name is Simon Weeks, see it says here on my drivers license."He says and takes out his ID Kurt looks at the license and is now thoroughly confused.

"I...I'm sorry its our mistake you just look so much like an old friend of ours."Kurt stutters. Simon nods

"He must have been special if all of you are acting like this. What happened to him?"Simon asked

"He was taken from us.."Kurt mutters out

"Sorry to hear that, look Rachel your friend is back there crying you should check on her."Simon says Kurt nods and walks outside.

"You alright."Kurt asked sitting next to Rachel.

"Everything inside of me is telling me that That man is Finn. And he's marrying Quinn...I just I dont understand what's going on.."Rachel says

"He definitely doesn't know a thing about Finn..his drivers' license said Simon Weeks Something isn't right here. And I promise you we will figure this out."Kurt says Rachel nods and Kurt pulls her into a hug.

During the Party Rachel watches as Quinn parades "Simon" around introducing her to her Mother's business partners she hated it it felt like she was back in high school again but what happened to Finn to make him think he was a completely different person, what would happen now. How would Carole react everything was becoming too overwhelming she needed to lay down.

"Hey guys I'm going to head on home."Rachel says

"You've had a few glasses of Wine we'll take you."Mercedes says She nods and they all say their goodbyes. Rachel turns her head and sees Simon pulling Quinn towards him and her laughing she kisses his lips and Simon smiles at her and whispers something into her ear. Rachel closes her eyes and immediately walks outside not being able to be there in the room with a man who looked exactly like the love of her life.

"You okay Diva?"Mercedes asked

"I'm going to bed. No one wake me up until I wake up on my own."Rachel says and marches out of the car and into her house.

"What did Carole says?"Santana asked Kurt

"She hasn't responded to my call yet but when I get home I'll tell her."Kurt says

Rachel pulls the covers back on her bed and lays down she really just wanted to sleep actually she really just wanted Finn to hold her she closes her eyes and Sleep begins to over take her.

~In Rachel's dream~ She opens her eyes and doesn't see Finn anywhere. She begins to panic as she searches around the Garage for him

"Finn...Finn!"Rachel calls out Finn rolls out from under a car and he smiles at her.

"Hi Pretty Girl."Finn says Rachel runs over to him and jumps into his arms Finn calms her down and kisses her forehead as he looks at her.

"This man...his name is Simon he looks exactly like you...he's marrying Quinn...Finn I just don't understand. How could he look exactly like you?"Rachel asked Finn cups her face and sighs.

"Simon says Kiss me."Finn says Rachel looks at him with confusion on her face.

"Finn we don't have time to play games right now...I don't know what to do."Rachel cries holding onto him tightly.

"Simon says I love you."Finn whispers.

"Finn stop! This isn't a game."Rachel says against his chest.

"You don't get it do you? Don't worry I know you will."Finn asked Rachel looks at him.

"I don't understand what you mean by that."Rachel says

"We are endgame Rachel. We are Far from being over."Finn whispers as he leans his forehead against hers.

"I don't know what to do."Rachel cries

"You know I've always wanted to go to Philadelphia..."Finn says Rachel raises her eyebrow and listens.

"Your truck was found near a freeway that was headed to Philadelphia...Police say it was so burned they couldn't identify your body but they ruled it out that you perished in the fire. "Rachel remembers Finn smiles at her.

"You know Philadelphia has some great hospitals but I think I liked the hospital in Connecticut more...they have nicer people."Finn chuckles

"What are you talking about?"Rachel runs her fingers through her hair.

"Just think about it Rach,"Finn says

Rachel opens his eyes and sits up she gets a note book and begins to write everything down she can remember in her dream.

"Your friends are weird."Simon says Quinn laughs as he helps her take off her high heels and rubs her feet.

"Sorry about that."Quinn says

"Who is this Finn guy anyway? Everyone seems to think I look like him. He seems pretty popular."Simon asked

"He was a special guy who went to high school with us. Changed everyone's life."Quinn says

"When we first met you didn't think I looked like him?"Simon asked Quinn clears her throat

"I did at first but then realized people look like people all the time..."Quinn says Simon nods and kisses her lips

"Your friend Rachel seemed the most upset how come?"Simon asked

"Rachel and Finn were soul mates...When he passed away she never could get herself to move on."Quinn says Simon shakes his head.

"That's terrible...I could never imagine losing you...You're my Soul mate Quinn."Simon whispers and pulls her on his lap.

"You're my soul mate too Simon."Quinn says and closes her eyes the guilt was now at a full blown 100 % eating her alive.

~The next morning~ Simon wakes up early and he looks at the clock it said 6:30 am he turns his head and sees Quinn is still asleep he write a quick note and places it on the pillow as he gets ready for a run.

Rachel gets into her car and drives over the Lake a place she and Finn would always go to and it was a place where she could be alone and clear her head she really needed that. Simon is running around and he sees a forest area he decides to run towards there and see where it would lead him.

Rachel is looking at her notebook and reading everything from her dream, what did this all mean...what was Finn getting at? What was the message.

"Simon, Philadelphia, Connecticut, Hospitals?...how did this all connect to Finn?"Rachel says

Simon cuts through the forest and appears to have found a Lake he smiles to himself and begins to explore a bit he walks around and sees a petite brunette sitting down on the grass. He walks over to her and smiles.

"Rachel Right?"Simon asked Rachel looks up and sees "Simon" in front of her

"H-Hi."Rachel says surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here.."Rachel asked

"Well I uhm was running and ended up here somehow."Simon says

"This is a pretty secret place."Rachel says

"Guess I'm good at finding secret places."Simon chuckles and sits on the ground Rachel looks at him curiously as far as she knows, Finn and Her were the only two people who really knew about this Lake spot. Finn found it when he was 14 while he and his Mom were out camping.

"So tell me about yourself Simon."Rachel asked Simon smiles

"I work and manage an Auto Garage down in Connecticut."Simon says

"Really...that's..interesting."Rachel says

"It's alright the customers are nice and the people are fun to talk to. Plus I love cars."Simon says

"Do you have any hobbies?"Rachel asked

"I play sports, Mainly Basketball Football and Hockey."Simon smiles

"Do you sing..."Rachel asked Simon shakes his head

"Nope, never been the singing type."Simon says

"You look like you have an amazing voice."Rachel says

"How could you possibly tell?"Simon chuckles

"Call it a gift."Rachel says Simon laughs and she smiles at him.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last night that must have freaked you out."Rachel apologizes Simon chuckles and nods

"It's okay, Quinn told me a little about the situation and I don't blame you guys."Simon says

"You look exactly like him so it's freaky."Rachel says

"You must have really loved him."Simon says

"I still do..I miss him everyday.."Rachel says

"I wish I could help you out with that but Im sorry."Simon says holding her hand. Once their hands touch Simon looks down and feels some sort of electricity as he holds Rachel's hand. Rachel looks at him knowing exactly what he is thinking. Simon pulls his hand back and places it on his lap.

"So why did you come back outside to talk to me then?"Rachel asked

"I don't know I guess I didn't like that you were crying over me...or..who you thought I might be...I couldn't leave you crying like that."Simon says Rachel nods

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"Rachel asked

"I shouldn't...uhm Quinn will be waiting for me."Simon says

"Then you two should visit her old high school. McKinley High."Rachel says

"McKinley High?..."Simon says Rachel nods and smiles at him

"Yeah that uhm sounds great I'll let her know we should do that."Simon says Rachel nods and watches him as he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks * REVIEWS ARE LOVE! ****

** SO I'm getting a lot of Grief for the SHIP in this story. I put previous warnings that this would contain both Finchel and Fuinn. Now I will not compromise my vision for this story. If you do not wish to continue to read that is fine. But there is no need for the hateful words, or bashing. Thank ****You.**

_"All I wanna do is grow old with you."Finn sings Rachel looks at him and sees she is on his lap as he is running his fingers through her hair and singing._

_"Hey Sleeping Beauty."Finn smiles _

_"Could I just not wake up and stay here with you...it would make life so much easier and happier if I could stay here with you."Rachel says _

_"You could but this world doesn't have cable, or a Dvd player you'd have to live without your Funny Girl DVD."Finn jokes_

_"I don't care I memorized the whole Movie we can reenact it."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her forehead._

_"I think it's better if you stay where you are now...it can't be that bad."Finn says _

_"You don't remember me Finn...And you're marrying Quinn."Rachel says _

_"First of all..It's not ME. That's Simon."Finn says _

_"Simon is You...what I dont understand is how that happened."Rachel pouts _

_"I told you...You need to figure it all out I know you can."Finn smiles Rachel looks at him_

_'So you're saying..that YOU are...in fact Alive."Rachel asked Finn kisses her lips_

_"What does your heart tell you?"Finn asked Rachel sits up and looks at him knowing she is about to wake up._

_"I dont know can you tell me anything else? Anything that will help me piece this together?"Rachel asked_

_"I can tell you I love you...and that you're closer to the answers than you think...by the way..can you check up on my mom?"Finn asked_

_"Your Mom.."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her lips_

_"See you next time."Finn whispers._

Rachel opens her eyes and takes a deep breath she looks over at her phone and sees Kurt has texted her "GET OVER HERE NOW"

Rachel drives to Kurt's house and sees Kurt sitting outside of the house. "Whats going on?"Rachel asked

"I need you here to back me up with I tell Carole about Simon...Aka Finn.."Kurt says

"And Say what exactly Kurt Hi Carole, your son who we thought that passed away 5 years ago miraculously showed up with Quinn oh by the way they're engaged to be married."Rachel says

"Yes...That's exactly what we will say."Kurt says

"Kurt we should still look into this before we say anything to Carole...She's been through enough in the past 5 years." Rachel says

'You know in your heart that Simon is Finn they have the same mannerisms and oh what else THEY LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE! it's not like Carole gave birth to twins."Kurt crosses his arms.

"I just think we need to do a little more background work with this...You know Find out more about Simon Weeks."Rachel says

"No You're right we should find out more about him before we jump to any other conclusions...So how do we do that."Kurt asked

"Let's pay a visit to Quinn...I feel like there's more to her story than she lets on."Rachel states. Kurt nods and they go into her car and drive to Quinn's house.

~In The Fabray's backyard~ Simon is helping Quinn's Mom with yard work he was happy to volunteer he loved planting flowers and helping out as much as he could he always felt like if he did know who his mom was he would be doing this exact same thing. Quinn walked outside with Ice Tea and snacks and she walks over to Simon and kisses his lips.

"Having fun with my Mom?"Quinn asked

"He's doing a wonderful job look at my Roses tall as he is."Judy smiles Quinn laughs

"Hey why don't you show me your old high school..."Simon says Quinn gives him a surprised look

'Wh-Why would you want to see that place?"Quinn asked

"Because we've been in town for about 2 days now and I still have seen anything outside of this house. So you gonna show me around or not?"Simon asked

"I uhm...I..."Quinn stutters then closes her eyes

"McKinley isn't a great place for me..I was a terrible person back in high school."Quinn says

"So tell me about it there...Come On Quinn please."Simon pouts Quinn sighs then nods "Okay...uhm..we can go later today."Quinn says

"I love you."Simon smiles and kisses her then turns around and starts the lawn mower. Judy walks over to Quinn "You sure this is a good idea."Judy asked

"No...but I have to do this."Quinn says nervously. As Quinn goes outside to her car she sees Puck's car pull up she turns her head and sees him getting out of the car.

"What are you doing here?"She asked

"You breaking up with me the second time hurt like hell Quinn but this...this nearly kills me."Puck says

"Im Happy with Simon."Quinn says

"Do you really think I'm buying that crap story? You forget I know you better than anyone else does. I know when you're lying."Puck says Quinn looks at Puck then closes her eyes.

"I want the truth Quinn. That's Finn inside isn't it."Puck says Quinn opens her eyes and Puck sees tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes it's Finn."Quinn whispers Puck shakes his head and covers his mouth "You can't say anything to anyone."Quinn says

"You think these people are stupid Q? Just first sight of him everyone knew that something was up and you think Rachel will let this go? She's in love with the guy."Puck yells

"Not this guy...When Finn woke up he had amnesia so he was given a new Identity and a new everything...He's not Finn anymore."Quinn says

"So you found Finn and just decided to change his whole life? You decided to take away everything that was related to Finn Hudson?"Puck asked Quinn runs her fingers through her hair.

"I wasn't the one that decided it. I just helped keep him away from the truth for the past 4 years and yes it was selfish of me to do that but we're happy. I'm protecting him. I was asked to but that ended up with me falling in love with him all over again but as Simon Weeks. I love Simon Weeks."Quinn says

"This doesn't make sense..you're saying someone else knows that THAT is Finn inside there...Who else Knows Q. Who told you about Finn in the first place?"Puck asked Quinn stays silent then Puck puts the pieces together. He shakes his head and gets into his car and drives off. Quinn takes a deep breath and wipes her tears.

Puck drives to his intended destination and he knocks on the door. As the door opens Puck looks up and Carole looks at him surprised.

"Noah What a surprise what can I do for you?"Carole asked

"I need you to explain to me why you did it."Puck asked

"I dont understand."Carole asked Puck shakes his head "I think you do...Mrs. Hummel Why did you take away Finn from all of us?"Puck asked Carole's face turns white and she walks out of the house and closes the door behind her Puck takes a seat on the bench and Carole looks at him

"How could you do that?...If Finn was alive why would pretend he was still dead?"Puck asked

"I needed to give my son a chance at being happy, Noah you saw him he wasn't happy here in Lima."Carole says

"Okay he didn't need to be in Lima..but Finn would have found a way to be happy and the only reason he wasn't happy was because he was lost. He was figuring all of that out before the accident"Puck says

"Was he?...because my Son looked so unhappy..When I got the call that Finn had died in a car accident my heart couldn't take it...and after burying my only son I felt like the will continue living was taken from me...All I wanted was my Baby Boy. Then a year later I get a phone call from a hospital in Philadelphia...they had found Finn's body near a hill where his car was he was hit on the side of the rode and apparently he had jumped just in time to get out of the car before it exploded, and he was alive...unconscious but alive...but in Philadelphia he wasn't making any progress so they decided to transfer him to a hospital that specializes in Coma patient treatments..that hospital was Brideport Connecticut they took care of him for a few months and one day Finn was showing amazing progress and he opened his eyes...the only problem was he had been in a coma for so long that he had no recollection of who he was or where he was. He didn't even recognize me. His Mother, so I made the decision right then and there to change my son's life. Give him His best chance, and that was a completely new start."Carole says

"But you called Quinn. and now they're engaged...and back here...You didn't think about what this would do to Me?..To Rachel?"Puck asked

"I called Quinn because I knew she would keep an eye on him, Did I approve of her falling in love with Finn at first No. It was too risky but then I saw the way she looked at him...It was much more different than she looked at him before and it made sense...She made him happy."Carole says

"None of this makes Sense and in your heart you knew this would all blow up one day. Everyone knows that Finn is suppose to be with Rachel. Even they both knew it!"Puck yells

"You're right. Finn is suppose to be with Rachel...but Simon is all that is left."Carole says Puck gives her a confused look.

"Simon is meant to be with Quinn...and that's that."Carole says

"You need to tell everyone the truth Mrs. Hummel No. You need to tell Simon that he is FINN He's your son!"Puck yells

"Don't act like you're doing this for my Son."Carole says

"What."Puck asked

"You want Finn to remember who he is because you know who he will choose once he remembers. You want him to choose Rachel because that means you'll have Quinn. Am I right?'Carole says Puck doesn't answer that because she was right he looks down.

"Let me handle this. My wish is for you to keep your mouth Shut...I will speak to my son when the time is right."Carole says and walks into the house.

Simon and Quinn get out of the car and they walk into the McKinley halls Quinn looks at Finn and he looks around and nods "This is your high school Huh."Simon says

"Good Old Titans."Quinn says as she holds his hands They make their way down a hallway and Simon stops at the Trophy case showing the Conference Championship trophy and the 2012 1st place Nationals trophy.

"You guys kicked ass in 2012."Simon says

"Yeah we had a great leader on the Football team and in the Glee Club."Quinn says Simon sees her photo and he smiles "Look at my Baby sporting the tight high pony tail."Simon laughs Quinn laughs and he kisses her lips

"Can I use the bathroom somewhere?"Simon asked

"Yeah the uhm boys locker room is through there go ahead."Quinn says Simon kisses her cheek then walks over to the locker room. Quinn turns back to the trophy case and touches the case then pauses..inside the locker room was a memorial tribute for Finn.

"Oh Crap."Quinn says quickly running after Simon.

Rachel and Kurt were at Quinn's house but no one was home they drive to Mckinley to sees Mrs. Shuester they see Quinn running and they stop her

"Whats going on?"Kurt asked Rachel looks at her. Quinn looks at them.

"Im uhm...going to get Simon he's in the locker room. Why are you here?'"Quinn says

"We're here to see Mrs. Shuester...why would you be running to the boys locker room while Simon is there...do you not want him to see something?"Rachel asked

"Whatever you angle is Quinn we're gonna figure it out. None of this adds up and we want answers."Kurt says

"Im a journalist I do the question asking here and I don't have to answer to you."Quinn says

"Just one question Quinn what's so wrong with that if you're not hiding anything."Rachel asked

"Fine what do you want"Quinn asked

"Out of all the guys in the world. Why would you be engaged to someone who looks exactly like Finn?"Rachel asked Quinn looks at Rachel and takes a deep breath.

After Simon finishes using the bathroom he washes his hands and wanders deeper into the locker room he goes past the lockers and sees a jersey in a frame..Hudson #5 IN MEMORIAM Finn Hudson 1994-2014 Simon touches the frame and when he closes his eyes something interesting happens it was like scenarios were playing into his mind...they were blurry but it was like another life or something. Simon opened his eyes and looked back at the jersey. "Finn Hudson."Simon says


	6. Chapter 6

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

****"To Those who are giving positive feedback Thanks so Much!" :) To The haters, I don't understand why you bother reading if you don't like where the story is going. I appreciate it anyways. It doesn't waste my time when you read my stories it just makes me smile more.****

Simon rubs his forehead as he feels a headache begin to erupt in the middle of his head he walks out and sees Kurt and Rachel speaking to Quinn.

"Hey."Simon smiles over and then looks at Rachel she looks at him and smiles back at him

"Hello."Rachel says Quinn watches the both of them interact and then Rachel notices he Seems a little bit off.

"Are you alright?"Rachel asked

"I just have a head ache that's all...uhm...what brings you two here."Simon asked

"We wanted to see you and our good friend Quinnie."Kurt smiles

"That's nice of you guys so where should we go first what place has the best stories."Simon smiles

"I think I know a place."Rachel smiles Quinn glares at her as they begin to walk Sue comes out of the classroom

"Quinn Fabray."She calls Quinn stops and turns around "Sue."She smiles Sue looks over her shoulder and sees Rachel, Kurt and...what she can guess is Quinn's fiancee..she heard the whole story but she didn't believe it. Now this was actually true.

"You guys go ahead. I'll find you."Quinn says Simon walks over to her and kisses her lips. Rachel turns her head and Kurt places a hand on her shoulder.

"Love you."Simon says Quinn smiles "Love you More."She says Simon follows Rachel and Kurt.

"I take it that Finn Hudson is your Fiancee. Interesting."Sue says

"Correction. Simon Weeks is my Fiancee. "Quinn says

"Quinn you can't keep this up forever...You have to tell him the truth."Sue says

"IF I do that. We all know how this will end."Quinn says

"You can't doubt your love for him Quinn...Finn loved you before..and yes Simon loves you more now but this secret is tearing you apart..You deserve someone who loves you whole heartedly. With no secrets or lies."Sue says

"Did you get soft while I was gone Coach?"Quinn asked

"You could say that.."Sue says

"I don't want to lose him...I lost Finn once...and it was my fault...but now I can actually see us being happy and if he finds out what I've done...he'll never love me...ever again."Quinn says Sue walks over to Quinn and places a hand on her shoulder.

"This is the auditorium."Kurt say taking a seat in the aisles he lets Rachel follow Simon to the stage and Simon looks around.

"Are you okay?"Rachel asked Simon shakes his head and looks around "This place...it's like...it's like..."Simon stops

"Like what?"Rachel asked

"Like I know it all too well...does that make sense...like..I've been here before But thats impossible...I've never even been to Ohio before.."Simon says then holds his head

"Do you need an advil or something?"Rachel asked

"No I think I'm fine...so what's so special about this place?"Simon asked

"Well this place holds a lot of Memories for the people who were in glee club we held countless performances here."Rachel says

"You guys are really close huh?"Simon asked

"Like a second family..."Rachel says Simon nods and looks at her

"Could you sing something for me?"Simon asked Kurt sits up in his seat and watches Simon and Rachel interact.

"I uhm...You want me to sing?"Rachel asked

"Yeah people say that you're really good so dazzle me."Simon smiles as he sits on the stool. Rachel smiles

"There's no music..but I can do an acapella version."Rachel laughs

"Take it away."Simon says Rachel takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

Midnight. Not a sound from the pavement.  
>Has the moon lost her memory. She is smiling alone.<br>In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet  
>And the wind begins to moan.<br>Memory - all alone in the moonlight. I can dream of the old days

(Simon watches her Sing and it's like he's heard her voice before...in his dream..for the past 5 years he's dreamt of this voice and now its hitting him. Rachel's voice was the voice he was dreaming about...but why would he dream of Rachel when he's just met her?...)

Life was beautiful then.  
>I remember the time I knew what happiness was.<br>Let the memory live again.  
>Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning.<br>Someone mutters and a streetlamp sputters and soon it will be morning  
>Daylight - I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new life<br>And I mustn't give in.  
>When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too.<p>

(Kurt turns his attention to Simon and sees him give Rachel the look of adoration, and Kurt believed it was a look of love.)

And a new day will begin.

Burnt out ends of smoky days  
>the stale cold smell of moning.<br>A streetlamp dies  
>another night is over<br>another day is dawning.  
>Touch me - it's so easy to leave me. All alone with the memory<br>Of my days in the sun.  
>If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is.<br>Look  
>a new day has begun.<p>

As Rachel finishes her song and Simon just stares at her. "I take it you're speechless."Rachel smiles Simon is silent and he closes his eyes and images of Rachel flash through his mind.

"_That performance was dedicated to you."Rachel smiles at him_

_"This song is for Finn..."Rachel says _

Simon opens his eyes and holds his head again Rachel worries and walks over to him. "Are you alright?"She asked touching his head Simon looks into her eyes and stops.

"Your eyes...it's like...I've seen them before somehow..Like I've stared into them before."Simon says Rachel turns and looks at Kurt who is listening, Rachel cups his face and he gives her a scared but curious look.

"Why don't you take a deeper look into my eyes then...tell me what you see."Rachel whispers Simon stares into her eyes and suddenly it's like a million things flash at him he takes a step back and pushes the chair on accident Kurt stands up and Rachel holds Simon's hand.

"I'm sorry I have...I have to go."Simon says and holds his head the walks out of the auditorium.

"What the hell just happened?"Kurt asked Rachel smiles a little. "I think he's beginning to remember."Rachel softly says.

"He Looked Scared.."Kurt says

"I'm gonna go check on him."Rachel says and runs to Simon.

Simon is out on the football field and he holds his head he's getting a bad ass headache for some reason he sits down on the bleacher and closes his eyes.

_"It's your call Quarterback.."A guy with a mohawk says _

_"SINGLE LADiES ON THREE HUT HUT! HIT iT!"He yells as the football begins dancing _

"Ahhh. What the hell is going on."Simon grips his hair and wants the pain to stop.

"Simon!"Quinn calls out she sees him holding his head and she sits down next to him

"What is it?"She asked

"My head is killing me the pain won't go away."Simon groans.

"We should get you to the Doctor Come on.."Quinn says Rachel runs out and sees them heading to the car

"What's going on?"Rachel asked

"We're going to the hospital his head is hurting.."Quinn says

"I'll drive come on."Rachel says helping Quinn take Simon into the parking lot.

~At The hospital~

"Has Simon ever experienced these bad head aches before?"Rachel asked

"No this is the first time they've happened."Quinn says looking down at her hands Rachel nods Quinn looks up at her and sighs

"Whatever you're thinking you might as well just say it."She says Rachel looks at her and puts the magazine down. "I think you're hiding something and I would just like to know what it is."Rachel crosses her arms.

"I'd rather not talk about this right now."Quinn says

"Whatever."Rachel scoffs.

"Mister Weeks, Have you ever suffered from a head trauma before?"The Doctor asked as he looks into Simon's eyes

"Yeah actually a few years ago I was in an accident i don't really remember much of it but uhm I was in a coma for about a year."Simon says

"A Coma for a year...Now it makes sense."The Doctor says

"What does?"Simon asked

"It's common with Coma patients to forget a part of their life. Your case is unique your brain hasn't fully functioned properly in a year and it's caused some memories to fade away...tell me about your family"The Doctor says

"I can't i don't have one...at least I don't think I do."Simon says

"Do you mind if we take a blood sample from you?"The Doctor asked

"No Go ahead."Simon says

"I suggest you maybe see a therapist to tap into your memories...it could help you."The Doctor says

'What about the headaches?"Simon asked

"They will go away once you start to remember everything...until you do that the pressure and stress will build up towards the front part of your head. You want to remember Something but your mind is not allowing you to."The Doctor says Simon nods and watches as the Doctor takes blood from him.

"If We notice anything interesting we'll give you a call Mister Weeks."The Doctor says Simon nods and shakes his hand as he gets up and holds onto his forearm.

"Shouldn't you be in LA anyways What your show didn't go as planned?"Quinn asked Rachel looks at her and flips to a page in the magazine and tosses it in front of her

"RACHEL BERRY SIT COM FLOPS TAKEN OFF AIR BEFORE IT EVEN SHOWS" Quinn reads in bold letters.

"I've basically been black balled from Hollywood before anything even started, and I can't go back to Broadway because I cut my ties there. I've been helping Vocal adrenaline since Mr. Shuester passed."Rachel says

"Sorry to hear that..."Quinn says quietly

"What happened with you and Noah?"Rachel asked

"Last time we saw you both here you two were giving your relationship another try and were even about to get married at one point."Rachel says

"Things Change..."Quinn looks down

"Thing Change or You did?"Rachel asked Quinn looks at her "Okay Fine I changed. Puck was talking about living together and Marriage and at that point I was just happy with us getting back together but he kept pushing for us to be more serious and it wasn't so much that I got scared...everything he was offering was amazing and what every girl wants."Quinn says

"You just didn't want those things with him...But you want those things with Simon?"Rachel asked Quinn nods

"He makes me happy..I'm at my happiest."Quinn says

"Hey."Simon says as he walks out. Rachel and Quinn turn their heads and see Simon is holding onto his arm

"What happened?"Quinn asked holding his face

"They took some blood wanted to run some tests I'm fine really."Simon assures he looks at Rachel who gives him a worried look he smiles at her.

"I'm Fine I promise."Simon gives her a familiar smile

"What are they going to do with your blood?"Quinn asked

"It's standard procedure Quinn Doctors always take blood from patients to find out if there's anything that they may have missed during his Vital Sign intake."Rachel says Quinn goes silent and Simon can't help but look up at Rachel who walks over to him and places a hand on his forehead Simon chuckles and Rachel gives him a serious look.

"You still feel a little clammy we should get you some rest I have a tea mixture that will do wonders for you."Rachel smiles Simon chuckles and holds her hands in his Quinn raises her eyebrow and watches her so called friend and her fiancee interact a little too close for her liking.

"Thanks Rach but I'm Fine really plus I'm not really a tea kind of guy."Simon smiles Rachel's eye widen a little...the only person that's ever called her Rach was Finn.

"Rach...I haven't heard that name in a long time."Rachel says

"Yeah I like the sound of it too."Simon says Quinn takes a deep breath and snatches Simon's hand from Rachel's

"Drive us home now please Simon needs to rest."Quinn says as she tugs Simon into Rachel's car.

Rachel looks up and smiles this had to be a sign or something.

As Rachel pulls up to the Fabray house she turns to look at the couple. "We're having a get together at Breadstix later this evening you two should come they'll be karaoke and it's been a while since we've all had a fun night."Rachel says

"We'd love to go."Simon smiles widely

"We would?"Quinn asked

"Im tired of being at the house not that it's a bad house its just I want to be out...and your friends seem cool you know when they're not staring at me. Come on it'll be fun right Rach?"Simon asked Rachel smiles at him Quinn closes her eyes

"Fine we'll go..see you tonight."Quinn says as she gets out of the car. Simon looks at Rachel one last time before he gets out and waves at her.

Inside the house Quinn closes the door and Simon looks at her "You seem upset did I do something wrong?"Simon asked

"You seemed a little to close to Rachel today why is that."Quinn asked

"Because she took me to the hospital..."Simon says confused

"So you were just being grateful?"Quinn asked

"I was being nice because A. She's been really nice to me since I got here and B. She's your friend I want your friends to like me I mean we are getting married...I've never known you to be jealous Quinn what's going on?"Simon asked

"Nothing I'm just tired..I'm gonna take a nap before we have the go meet them at Breadstix you should nap too."Quinn says Simon holds her hand and Quinn looks at him with an unpleased look on her face.

"I love you..Okay?"Simon says and kisses her lips. Quinn nods and kisses him back and takes his hand as they go to her bedroom.

~Later that night at Breadstix~ Everyone was having a great time and enjoying themselves Rachel passed Simon and Quinn a couple of drinks.

"So when's the Wedding?"Santana asked

"Hopefully Early Next Year I'm thinking February."Quinn smiles Simon smiles at her and kisses her cheek.

"So SIMON, How about you sing a song for us."Kurt says Simon looks at all of Quinn's friends and he rubs the back of his neck.

"I don't really sing..."Simon says

"The only way to get in good with us is if you sing Tall man."Mike smiles Simon clears his throat and looks at Quinn.

"You don't have to.."Quinn says

"No it should be fun.."Simon says and gets up

"I wonder what song he'll pick."Puck says

"What was Finn's go to song back in high school?" Santana smiles at Quinn knowingly

"I think it was anything Journey related."Puck smiles

"Cut it out. Simon doesn't sing."Quinn says glaring at Puck

"The heart never forgets."Puck says as he downs his shot.

Simon goes on stage and he looks through the Karaoke book he finds a song he actually knows all the words to and selects it.

I can't fight this feeling any longer

(The minute The Song starts playing Rachel sits up straight in her seat and everyone gives each other knowing looks. Quinn sips her drink nervously and Puck leans over to her "Like I said The heart never forgets."Puck says

"Did you tell Santana?"Quinn whispers

"No I didn't tell anyone although I should this is screwed up not only are YOU lying to everyone but Mama Hudson is too how you two sleep at night I'll never know."Puck says

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
>What started out as friendship, has grown stronger<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
>I tell myself that I can't hold out forever<br>I said there is no reason for my fear  
>Cause I feel so secure when we're together<br>You give my life direction  
>You make everything so clear<p>

(Rachel watches Simon singing and she closes her eyes, Simon looks up at her and smiles at her)

And even as I wander  
>I'm keeping you in sight<br>You're a candle in the window  
>On a cold, dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars, forever<p>

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
>Come crushing through your door<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

("Explain to me what is going on here."Santana asked Kurt

"This was Finn's Glee Club audition song."Kurt says

"Well if that isn't the icing on the cake I don't know what is."Santana says

"It seems like he's starting to slowly remember things, you should have seen the way he looked at Rachel at school today it was like he was falling in love with her all over again."Kurt says Santana turns her head and laughs

"I think he is."Santana says)

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
>I've been running round in circles in my mind<br>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
>Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<p>

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars, forever<p>

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
>Come crushing through your door<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. Simon gets off the stage as everyone claps of him.

"What?..is was bad Huh?"Simon asked

"Why'd you pick that song Simon?"Rachel asked

"I've always love that song."Simon shrugs.

"Oh My gosh.."Kurt mumbles Mercedes looks at him "What is it?"She asked

"My dad and Carole are here.."He says Everyone turns around and Quinn's eyes go Wide.

"Simon let's get some air.."She says holding his face

"You know what Q I'll get some air with you Come on. Simon you sit and have fun with the gang"Santana says and pulls Quinn up out of the seat.

"San...No I..."Quinn stutters out as Santana pulls Quinn to the outside.

"The Jig is Up Q. Explain yourself now."Santana says while her hands are on her hips. Quinn turns her head and sees Burt waving hello the the gang.

"D-dad What are you doing here?"Kurt asked

"We wanted to have a date night nice to see you all again."Burt smiles he turns his head and stops..

"F-Finn is that you?"He asked Simon raises his eyebrow and behind the Bald man was a familiar woman Simon gets up from his chair and walks over to her.

"It's you..The woman who took care of me at the hospital."Simon says Carole looks at her son and is in tears

"You remember."She smiles

"How could I forget the woman who took care of me while I was in a coma for a year?"Simon smiles

"COMA?!"Everyone yells

"That explains everything."Kurt says

"Wait a second...You've met before...how is that possible when you don't even know us."Rachel asked

"She was a volunteer at The hospital I was in In Connecticut. You see before I met Quinn I was in a car accident about 5 years ago and I ended up being in an Unconscious state for about a Year. I had no family or friends but This woman right here took care of me and looked after me while I was out of it. I've been trying to find you since but I guess you found another place to help people?"Simon smiles

"You knew he was alive.."Rachel looks at Carole.

"Carole what is going.."Burt asked Quinn walks inside the restaurant and Puck looks at her. "It's over Quinn..."Puck whispers Carole nods at Quinn and she holds her hand

"You two were in on this together.."Kurt says

"What's going on...Quinn you know her?"Simon asked confused Quinn walks over to Simon and holds his face.

"There's something you need to know."Quinn says


	7. Chapter 7

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

****"To Those who are giving positive feedback Thanks so Much!" :) To The haters, I don't understand why you bother reading if you don't like where the story is going. I appreciate it anyways. It doesn't waste my time when you read my stories it just makes me smile more.****

"What do you think is going on in there?"Rachel asked as she looks into the Hummel Kitchen from the outside slide door.

"Well Finn hasn't kicked the chair yet so I guess nothing too bad has happened."Santana says

"We shouldn't be watching guys."Mike looks down

"It was only a matter of time before this blew up in Quinn's face, she's been lying to SIMON since they met, or got re-introduced this whole situation is fucked up."Puck says holding his head.

"He looks so lost.."Rachel whispers

"And that's a look that he should know very well."Santana jokes

"This isn't a joking matter Santana...look how confused and scared his is. The one person he spend all his time with for the past 5 years the person who he was going to marry has been lying to him."Kurt says

"I wonder what they're saying..."Mercedes asked

"Carole's got a guilty look on her face and Quinn's not even looking at Finn."Kurt says

~Inside the kitchen~ Simon is looking through a photo album and then he looks up at Quinn Carole and Burt

"I don't understand.."Simon says

"That's you.."Carole says Simon raises his eyebrow at her.

"Uhm.."Simon stutters

"5 years ago in that Hospital in Connecticut I made the hardest decision of my life when I lied to your face. I told you I was not your mother, I told you that you had no family...I basically changed your life completely..."Carole says Burt shakes his head and Simon looks at her.

"I thought I was doing right by you because this was your chance to finally have a completely fresh start, so I gave you a new identity, but I didn't want you to be completely shell shocked so I paid for your apartment for the first year, and I had Quinn make sure you were well adjusted in Connecticut."Carole says Simon turns back to Quinn and then he rubs his head.

"What are you...what are you saying.."Simon asked. Carole walks in front of her son and holds his face.

"Your name is Finn Christopher Hudson. You were born August 24, 1994, You were born and raised here in Lima Ohio...I'm your mother Carole this is your Step Father Burt and your brother outside is Kurt...and honey I am so sorry I lied to you I am so sorry. I was doing what was best for you."Carole says

"What's best for me?...5 years of lies...5 years of me not knowing who the hell I really am you think that was what was best for me!"He yells

"Finn calm down.."Burt says

"NO...I woke up with No Memories at all and you were there for that whole process! As My Mother you should have just been there for me!"Finn yells

"I thought that this would help you son, you were so unhappy..I couldn't bare the thought of seeing you that unhappy anymore.."Carole says

"So you lied to me!? To my face!"Finn yells he shakes his head "You're not my mother, Frankly I don't know who the hell you are and I don't care to find out. You created this whole charade for 5 years...FIVE! I have no memories of my past and guess what I sure as hell don't want you in my future."Finn says

"Finn please.."Quinn finally speaks up and holds his arm. Finn turns and looks at her Quinn sob at the sheer sight of hatred and anger in his eyes.

"How cold you do this?...How could you have went along with this for 5 years?"Finn asked

"I love you okay.."Quinn says holding his face and leaning her forehead against his

"You and I would talk about this everyday. How I didn't have a family how no one wanted me...and I fell deeply in love with you because you were there for me, when I was sick when I got promoted, through everything you were there for me. That's why I couldn't imagine my life without you."Finn says as tears fall down his face.

"Im so sorry..I love you please we can work this out.."Quinn wiping his tears away Finn takes a step back and shakes his head and walks out of the kitchen and stops to see his "friends" outside he looks over at Rachel and he shakes his head and walks away from them.

"Finn."Rachel says and tries to go after him but Kurt stops him "Give him some time he needs it."Kurt says Rachel turns around and Burt looks at Carole and Quinn.

"5 years...5 years you knew that he was Alright...I watched you grieve Carole..."Burt says

"None of this was suppose to happen."Carole says

"He was going to find out eventually, Secrets like this don't stay buried."Burt says

"I may have lost my son for good now Burt...what have I done...what do I do?"Carole cries Burt sighs and walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. Quinn closes her eyes and walks outside she looks at the other and then looks down.

"Not Now guys. Yell at me tomorrow."Quinn says as she walks away from the driveway.

"I'm gonna give her a ride home."Puck says and quickly follows Quinn.

As Puck pulls up to the Fabray driveway he parks the car

"You wanna talk about it?"Puck asked Quinn looks at her ring "Im an idiot, over the course of my relationship with Simon uhm, Finn I had so many chances to tell him the truth but we were happy...I didn't want to screw that up."Quinn says

"You and I were happy.."Puck says Quinn closes her eyes

"What the hell happened..."Puck asked

"Puck.."Quinn says

"No...We need to talk about this now because I offered Marriage, I wanted to marry you I wanted a life with you Quinn! Everything you and Simon slash Finn were going to have I offered that before you even knew he was alive! So why did you say yes to Finn and No to me?"Puck asked

"I can't answer that Puck...and honestly I don't know the answer...I dont know if I can ever give you an answer."Quinn says

"You know I love you, I love you every version of you Crazy Quinn Psycho Quinn, Angry Quinn, ALL OF IT!...So Why do I always come second to you when it comes to Finn...Right you don't have an answer. "Puck says

"I have to go."Quinn gets out of the car. Puck watches her go inside the house and he hits his steering wheel.

Rachel is walking to the lake and she stops she sees Finn with his head in his hands and he is rocking back and forth he looked like he was on a verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Hey...Simon.."Rachel says Finn looks at her "I guess you can call me Finn now.."He whispers

"Is that what you want?"She asked sitting down next to him

"I don't know what I want...apparently I have to change my drivers license and Tax papers now.."Finn says Rachel looks at him and tilts her head.

"Talk to me?"She asked

"Why should I?"Finn asked

"You and I used to be very close before you lost your memories."Rachel says

"I had dreams about you...well..still have.."Finn says Rachel nods in curiosity

"I didn't know who you were but I could see your face and you would sing to me...I had no idea who you were and then when we were introduced it hit me you're the girl from my dreams. You say you and I were close?"Finn asked

"You and I used to be boyfriend and girlfriend, it was very intense relationship."Rachel says

"Is that bad?"Finn asked

"No it was a good intense, it was passionate...we were uhm...engaged during our Senior year."Rachel says Finn nods

"You said Were."Finn says

"What?"Rachel asked

"You said Were. IF we Were Engaged the time of my death slash accident that means we weren't Engaged anymore right so what happened?"Finn asked

"You needed to Find yourself...You and I had the understanding that we will end up together again but we needed time to make our dreams come true."Rachel says

"So You're the love of my life?"Finn asked

"You could say that...I mean you're the love of mine."Rachel says

"This is so screwed up...I'm in a town with people I don't know but they know me, I have another name...a Mom who created this lie...and My fiancee was also in on this lie."Finn shakes his head and then holds it.

"I wish I knew what to tell you Finn, but what do you want to do?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her and shrugs

"I don't know who I am...I don't where I belong."Finn whispers Rachel holds his face and looks into his eyes

"You belong with me..."Rachel whispers

"You say that but I don't know you. I have no idea who you are."Finn says Rachel closes her eyes and Finn cups her cheek.

"I should go...I need to figure out things"Finn says

"I'm here for you I hope you know that."Rachel says Finn helps her stand up and he looks up and kisses her cheek. Rachel looks at him stunned and he points up "Mistletoe."Finn says and walks away shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I love you."Rachel whispers.

Finn walks back into the Fabray house and Quinn jumps out of her seat and walks over to him.

"In that photo album I saw a Photo of us together...so you knew who I was before."Finn asked as he crosses his arms

"You were each other's first love."Quinn says

"What else don't I know about you?"Finn asked

"Does the past really matter?"Quinn asked

"Yes It does! Because you Lied about who I AM...so why wouldn't you lie about who you are."Finn asked

"Im a girl who has made mistakes, Mistakes Im not proud of but have owned up to...and MOVED PAST."Quinn says

"We can't move past this Quinn you lied to me about who I really Am. How am I suppose to get past that."Finn yells.

"Can we ever get past this?..."Quinn asked

"I don't know...because the person I fell in love with was selfless, and compassionate a person I believed told me everything...but now...I find out that everything I ever believed was a lie."Finn says

"I love you my feelings for you have never been a lie."Quinn says

"Were they really? Because if they were you would have told me the truth Quinn.."Finn says and walks to her room Quinn follows him and sees he is packing.

"What are you doing...Finn where are you going"Quinn asked

"I need to think I have to get away for a while."Finn says

"No no no You said before this trip that we would stand together remember? Finn Please..we're suppose to be planning a wedding.."Quinn says

"No..you were planning a Wedding with Simon...I'm Finn...and if you had just told me the truth we would probably still be planning a Wedding Quinn."Finn says

"Finn..please..."Quinn says

"No."Finn says and gathers his things

"Can you please just tell me where this leaves us?"Quinn asked Finn stops and looks at her he puts his bag down and holds her head then kisses her forehead.

"I don't know what to tell you Quinn..I just can't do this right now."Finn whispers

"You know I'm sorry and I love you...I know we can get past this...I'll wait however long you want me to. I love you so much."Quinn cries Finn wipes her tears and he gets into the cab.

Rachel is sitting on her porch flipping through old photos of her and Finn she looks up when she hears a car stop it was a Cab and Finn was getting out of it.

"Finn..Hi I wasn't expecting you but I'm glad you're here."Rachel says He smiles

"I wanted to say Goodbye."Finn said

"Good Bye?... what Why where are you going"Rachel panics Finn sees her getting riled up and he holds her hand.

"I just need time to piece things together..."Finn says Rachel leans into him and shakes her head

"No you should stay here..gain your memories back.."Rachel says

"Rach, in the past 5 years I haven't remembered that much and I don't think I ever will..I mean sure theres bits and pieces but I won't ever really remember who Finn Hudson was...I won't remember who I was..."Finn says

"I'll help you remember. Please Don't go."Rachel cries

"I know that I mean a great deal to you...and the fact that your so upset confirms what everyone has said to me...you are the love of my life...and I wish I could remember that but I can't Rach...The woman that I have loved for 5 years lied to me..the woman who gave birth to me lied to me also..Im screwed up Rach and I need to be by myself "Finn says

"I can't believe this..You're back and I haven't even gotten to spend some real time with you..this is not fair."Rachel says Finn chuckles and hands her a piece of Paper

"What is this?"She asked

"I think I can trust you.. Right?"He asked Rachel nods "of Course you can.."Rachel whispers

"My cellphone number, and where I'll be..Quinn doesn't know so..please keep it that way.."Finn says

"Why are you telling me this?"Rachel asked

"Well If I get into another accident and end up in a coma and forget stuff again I trust you to tell me everything. And tell me that you and I are friends."Finn smiles

"Just friends?"Rachel asked disappointed

"It doesn't seem like it would be hard to fall in love with you...I just need to figure things out clear my head."Finn says

"I hope you know I love you."Rachel says Finn holds her hands and then looks down Rachel takes this chance to get on her toes and kisses Finn's lips. Finn is taken by surprise but he falls into it. During the kiss images flash through his head, them kissing in the auditorium, Rachel jumping into his arm, their dates, them laughin at the lake as Finn chases her around the field, Rachel kissing him while he was wearing the #5 jersey and Finn running after a train as Rachel was inside. Finn gasps and takes a step back. Rachel looks at him confused and Finn holds his head.

"Come with me?"Finn asked

"What?"Rachel asked

"Come with me to Rome."Finn says Rachel looks at him unsure.

Puck sits beside Quinn and she is nursing a bottle of Vodka "He left...he took a cab and left...god Im an idiot."Quinn shakes her head.

"You're in love you're allowed to make mistakes I mean this takes the cake but you meant well."Puck says

"I may have lost him forever."Quinn says

"You still have me Quinn. You will always have me I'm just not good enough for you."Puck says looking at the floor

"It's not that at all...I got scared okay, with you everything is so easy and Im not used to it...you were willing to marry me and then it got so real when you wanted to talk about having a future together so I bailed...I took the easy way out."Quinn says Puck holds her face and leans forward Quinn stops him.

"Puck I'm drunk...I dont think I should do this."Quinn says

"Stop thinking start feeling."Puck says and pulls her into a kiss.

"You want me to go to Rome with you..."Rachel asked

"For Some reason your kiss made me remember...So will you help me remember?"Finn asked holding out his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

****"To Those who are giving positive feedback Thanks so Much!" :) To The haters, I don't understand why you bother reading if you don't like where the story is going. I appreciate it anyways. It doesn't waste my time when you read my stories it just makes me smile more.****

Quinn pulls away from Puck and he smiles at her. "I need to think things through...Im sorry."Quinn says as she rushes inside the house Puck sighs and looks up at the clouds.

"So what do you say?"Finn asked Rachel bites her bottom lip and she wraps her arms around him.

"I want to say yes I want to go away with you Finn I do but if I did that, that would make me no better than your Mom or Quinn. You need this time to focus on what your heart wants...and what you want. I pray that one you realized how much you loved me and come back to me..and I will wait forever for you if I have to because I love you so much...but I can't go with you Im sorry."Rachel says Finn looks down and he nods. Rachel holds him tightly and tears fall down her face. Finn wipes them away and he smiles at her.

"This isn't good bye for me...I expect you to come back once you have everything figured out."Rachel says Finn rubs her cheek with his thumb.

"Not Good Bye."Finn whispers Rachel closes her eyes and leans her forehead against his and prays for him to come back to her.

A few hours later Finn is at the airport waiting for his flight to Rome to be called he looks down at his phone and sees a message pop up he opens it and It was Rachel texting him "I made you a play list of some of our old favorite songs, I figured you could listen to them while you were on the plane. Please Take care of yourself." ~ Rachel

Finn saves her number and puts in his ear buds as he presses play "Dont stop believing played" Finn looked out the window and closed his eyes he wished he could remember everything, if not everything he wished he could remember Rachel.

Rachel sat in her room listening to Barbara's greatest hits her door opens and it was Quinn

"Hey."She says Rachel nods at her "What are you doing here?"Rachel asked

"Im sure you heard Finn left."Quinn says

"He stopped by..."Rachel says

"Where did he go?"Quinn asked

"I can't tell you he trusted me."Rachel says

"When will he come back.."Quinn asked

"He needs time to think Quinn you really hurt him. I mean you lied about who he is for 5 years..that's not exactly a week long process to handle."Rachel says Quinn holds her head and Rachel sighs

"I could tell he loves you Quinn and I know he doesn't want to hurt you but, he's really hurt by what you did. Why did you do it?"Rachel asked

"Because I finally had what I wanted since I was 16. The first love of my life I was going to marry him and I couldn't let that go.."Quinn says

"Technically he was a different person."Rachel points out.

"I know but the way he looked at me...It was the way he would look at you..I always manage to screw it up somehow."Quinn says Rachel sighs and nods

"Now neither of us have him..."Rachel says

"This feels familiar.."Quinn says Rachel slightly laughs.

"I love him Quinn...if he chooses me I won't hesitate."Rachel says

"I figured you wouldn't..."Quinn says

"But if he chooses you...I won't step in, I won't interfere. Finn deserves happiness, even if it's not with me."Rachel says

"I hate the waiting game.."Quinn says

"I know me too."Rachel sighs

~In Rome~ Finn is walking around town looking around and he stands in front of the Trevi Fountain and just looks at it in amazement.

"You look like you're lost kid."An Old man says Finn turns around and nods "You have no idea."Finn chuckles

"You know the legend of this fountain is your dreams come true once you toss in a coin but in reality you really find out who you are and once you do that your dreams all come full circle."The old man says Finn nods

"How does it show you...who you really are?"Finn asked

"Look into the water."The old man says Finn doesn't really believe him but what does he have to lose anyway, he sighs and takes a step to the fountain he looks into it and nothing...still nothing.

"Not helping Sir."Finn says

"Drop a coin."The old man says Finn rolls his eyes and drops a dollar coin into it. As the water ripples Finn closes his eyes and looks back into the water. The Old man smiles as Finn is silent and it seems as if something changes in him.

"I would say it worked."The Old man says Finn opens his eyes and he smiles "Thank you Sir."Finn whispers

~Two weeks later~ It's Christmas Eve and Quinn and Rachel have not heard from Finn, no one has Rachel didn't want to worry but she couldn't help it..maybe she should have gone with him to Rome.

Quinn walks down stairs in her dress and Puck smiles at her "I uhm got you a present."Puck says Quinn opens it and it's a gasps it was silver necklace with the words I love you across it

"Puck.."Quinn says

"I know you're technically still with Finn but I still love you Quinn, I always have. That's not going to change for me and I want you to know that."Puck says

"I dont like hurting you..why do you think I've been avoiding you for 2 weeks."Quinn says

"Because deep down you love me too?...We kissed two weeks ago and you didn't exactly pull away Quinn. You're scared because I'm the only one who hasn't left you and you think you'll screw up...I don't think you will."Puck says

"Please Leave."Quinn says

"Quinn..We need to talk about this."Puck says

"Fine."Quinn says Puck nods and watches her pick up her purse and walk out the door.

"Damn it."Puck says

Quinn walks to her car but stops when she sees Finn standing out by her car.

"Finn."She says

"Hi Quinn."Finn says Quinn gasps and runs into his arms.

~At the Hummel house~ Rachel is stringing pop corn with Kurt and he looks at her

"You okay?"He asked

"My Dads don't celebrate Christmas so I won't see them until Hanukkah so it sucks."Rachel sighs

"And you miss Finn."Kurt says Rachel looks up and sees Carole just staring at the fire

"Has he tried calling you guys?"She asked

"Nothing, Carole feels terrible...she hasn't stopped crying in 2 weeks."Kurt says

"I used to know what he was thinking and now I don't even know whats going to happen."Rachel says Kurt nods she lays her head on his shoulder.

Finn and Quinn are walking around the neighborhood looking at the Neighborhood Christmas Lights.

"You look great. Finn I missed you so much wait do you still want to go by Finn or Simon."Quinn says Finn chuckles

"Finn...I'll go by Finn."Finn says

"Look..I know what I did was horrible and If I could change it...Maybe I would.."Quinn says

"Maybe?"Finn asked

"We fell in love again...you saw me in a light that you never used to see me before, and I know our relationship started out as lie but the feelings were real. I love you. You love me...I guess I was never really over you so when the opportunity came for us to be together again I took it...I am sorry that I hurt you. I regret hurting you."Quinn says

"I remember a few things."Finn says Quinn nods

"That's great ...amazing considering it's been a few years."Quinn says holding his hands Finn looks at her and cups her cheek.

"I love you so much Quinn.."Finn says

"I love you too.."Quinn smiles as she leans up to kiss his lips but Finn stops her.

"I love you so much as a friend...you took care of me for the past 5 years and you didn't have to but you chose to stay with me...despite the fact that you also have feelings for someone else."Finn says Quinn looks at him confused.

"I- I don't know what you mean."Quinn says

"I think you do..I saw the way you looked at him...Puckerman...like I said I remember some things not everything but small details, Puck is uhm my bestfriend I guess and I think you still love him..Quinn it wouldn't be fair to either of us if we just pretended that this didn't happen...You deserve your happy ending and Im not the one you should have it with."Finn says

"I'm sorry.."Quinn cries Finn wipes her tears

"You don't have to be sorry about anything..now uhm..I was wondering..if you could tell me where I could find my Mom?"Finn smiles Quinn laughs

"I think I know where."Quinn says Finn nods

"Alright fire's burning, Christmas lights are on and now for the Tree."Burt claps his hands together Kurt flips the switch and they all Marvel at the lights.

"It's like we should make a wish."Kurt says

"Yeah Maybe it'll come true."Rachel whispers as she closes her eyes 30 seconds later there doorbell rings.

"I'll get it."Burt calls out he walks to the door and Finn is on the other side

"Hi...Dad."Finn smiles Burt chuckles and pulls him into a hug.

"Welcome home Kid..."Burt says Finn pats him on the back

"Get your ass in here."Burt says pulling Finn inside, Finn walks into the house and everything is so familiar he walks into the living room and everyone stops talking.

"Finn!"Kurt calls out Finn smiles and stands there waiting he chuckles

"Little brother your not gonna hug me?"Finn asked Kurt smiles and runs and hugs him.

"Nice sweater how many cats did you run over."Finn teases Kurt laughs

"I missed you you big lug."Kurt says Finn smiles at Kurt and he walks over and looks at Rachel who looks seriously like she's seen a ghost. He smiles to himself and walks over to his Mom. He reaches into his pocket and hands her a small box Carole looks at Finn and tears fall down her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Mom..."Finn whispers Carole sobs and pulls her son into a bear hug,

"How about we talk?"Finn asked Carole nods and they walk out to the backyard hand in hand.

"Finny I.."Carole says Finn holds up his hand, "You said your side and it's time for me to say mine.."Finn says Carole nods

"I was pissed at you, Mom and here's why I needed you and I know you wanted to do what was best for me...and I guess I can't be too mad at you for that I guess over the past 5 years I needed my Mom and you weren't there..."Finn says

"Honey I am so sorry...I thought this would be a good idea but I don't know.."Carole says Finn wipes her tears "I uhm..remember you telling me about what really happened to Dad..to my Real Dad."Finn says Carole looks at him confused

"I really important things but not all of it and I just want you to know that...I'm here Mom and I'm not going anywhere...and I forgive you."Finn whispers. Carole hugs him tightly and Finn calms her down and kisses her head.

"I love you Mom."Finn says

"Honey I love you..I love you my Son."Carole cries.

"Open your present.."Finn smiles Carole nods and opens the gift inside was a velvet box and inside was a pair of Roman Earrings Finn smiles at her

"Honey these are breath taking."Carole says

"I got them when I was in Rome...there where I was for the past 2 weeks.."Finn says

"Thank you Honey..you must be hungry I'll fix you a plate."Carole says dragging him inside Finn laughs and they walk inside

"Now you sit. I will get you a plate, Kurt please get your brother a beverage."Carole says

"Right on it.."Kurt smiles Finn looks up at the tree and he feels a pair of familiar eyes on him he turns his head and sees Rachel smiling at him.

"Hi."He says Rachel walks over to him.

"I'm glad you're home safe, I missed you."Rachel says

"I missed you too Rachel."Finn whispers before Finn can say anything else Carole hands him a plate covered with food he chuckles.

"Wow uhm...Mom is this a lot."Finn chuckles Carole smiles and kisses his cheek. Finn looks up at Rachel and he puts the plate to the side and he holds out his hand to her.

"I want to do something but uhm I need you to come with me...and before you say no..it does involve music if that changes anything."Finn smiles Rachel laughs and takes his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

****"To Those who are giving positive feedback Thanks so Much!" :) To The haters, I don't understand why you bother reading if you don't like where the story is going. I appreciate it anyways. It doesn't waste my time when you read my stories it just makes me smile more.****

"You said there would be singing involved?"Rachel asked Finn smiles holds her hand.

"I remember.."Finn says Rachel looks at him confused "I remember you, how you made me feel. I remember how I felt about you...but most importantly I remember your smile...and how I always fall into it."Finn says

"You...You remember..."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek. "I'm sorry I was out of it and Im sorry I made you feel the way you did..I would never want to hurt you."Finn says

"None of this is your fault, I mean you hit the side of the road the pavement was slippery."Rachel says Finn gives her a confused look and Rachel smiles

"I may have overly researched your accident..."Rachel says Finn laughs

"I don't remember everything yet but...I know how I remember how I felt towards you...actually how I feel...and uhm my heart is racing so fast right now Im not sure if its a good thing or bad...but uhm i do know..I want to sing something."Finn says as he stops walking and smiles at her Rachel looks at him then looks around they're at the lake..and it's decorated with Christmas lights and there's a picnic blanket on the ground

"Have a seat please."Finn says

"Airplane cups...you remember our first date."Rachel says Finn smiles

"When I was in Rome i visited the Trevi Fountain wanted to see why it was such a popular when I got there...I still couldn't see why it was so popular so I just looked at it..after about 15 minutes this old man came to me and told me how the fountain works, it shows you, who you really are deep down inside and then once you've done that you can finally make your dreams come true...so I did that..and you want to know the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes?"Finn asked

"A drum set?. Kidding..but what did you see?"Rachel asked Finn laughs but nods

"I do have an urge to find a drum set though...but uhm I saw your face...and when I saw your face it made me smile."Finn says

"What does this mean..Finn I mean..you're still with Quinn and as much as I love what you're saying to me...I just..I dont understand.."Rachel says Finn licks his lips and takes out his phone he presses play and a track begins to play.

"I guess I want to sing you a song so you get what Im trying to say."Finn says and takes a deep breath.

Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
>Let the sun fade out to a dark sky<br>I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
>Cause I could live by the light in your eyes<p>

I'll unfold before you  
>What I've strung together<br>The very first words  
>Of a lifelong love letter<p>

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
>I choose you<br>I will become yours and you will become mine  
>I choose you<br>I choose you  
>(Yeah)<p>

*Rachel smiles at him and begins to tear up as he sings to her*

There was a time when I would have believed them  
>If they told me you could not come true<br>Just love's illusion  
>But then you found me and everything changed<br>And I believe in something again

My whole heart  
>Will be yours forever<br>This is a beautiful start  
>To a lifelong love letter<p>

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
>I choose you<br>I will become yours and you will become mine  
>I choose you<br>I choose you

We are not perfect  
>We'll learn from our mistakes<br>And as long as it takes  
>I will prove my love to you<p>

I am not scared of the elements  
>I am under-prepared, but I am willing<br>And even better  
>I get to be the other half of you<p>

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
>I choose you<br>Yeah  
>I will become yours and you will become mine<br>I choose you  
>I choose you<br>I choose you

Rachel claps and Finn looks at her 'I don't want to pick up where we left off mainly because I don't really remember where we left off."Finn says Rachel laughs and nods

"And I know we'll never be the couple that we were before all of this happened but..I was thinking we could make new memories?...and Be better? If you're okay with that?"Finn asked

"What about Quinn...Finn I love you with all of my being but...I don't want to be kept a secret."Rachel says

"Quinn and I both agreed to stay friends, once we're done with stuff here I'm gonna clear my stuff out of the Connecticut apartment and we're gonna go out separate ways."Finn says Rachel looks at him shocked.

"You were going to marry her."Rachel says

"Simon Weeks was going to marry her..."Finn says

"YOU are Simon."Rachel says

"Yeah I'm always going to have feelings for Quinn especially now she took care of me the past 5 years when I thought I had no one...but as the days went on I couldn't figure out what was missing...and I had to go all the way to Rome to figure out that the thing I was missing was a person...and that person was you, so what do you say Rachel? Do you want to go out on a date with me?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and nods

"I'd love to Finn Hudson."Rachel says Finn smiles and he leans in to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you.."Rachel says

"For what?"Finn asked

"This is the best Christmas gift having you back."Rachel says Finn smiles and reaches into his pocket and holds out a tiny box

"You didn't think I didn't have a back up present did you? Come on I did just come back from Rome."Finn chuckles Rachel opens the box and inside and it was a bracelet engraved were the words "Mea Stella" Rachel looks at him confused not knowing what it means.

"Mea Stella in Latin means My Star...I got it made in a Shop that was like 200 years old. It's pure Gold."Finn says Rachel looks at him as he puts it on her and she smiles

"Thank you this is lovely."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek and she leans over and presses her forehead against his.

Quinn drives over to Breadsitx and sees Puck downing a shot and ordering another one Quinn sits down next to him and holds back the shot before he downs it.

"Looks like you've had enough."Quinn says

"Well I got my heart broken into a million pieces today BY YOU AGAIN so I don't care."Puck says

"Finn is back."Quinn says

"Great must mean the wedding planning is back on. I doubt I'll be invited since he doesn't remember Im his bestfriend."Puck says

"Actually he does remember you, he said to give this to you. Early Hanukkah gift."Quinn says

"He Remembers...he has his memories back?"Puck asked

"He remembers small things, his friends, his family, my guess his love for Rachel."Quinn says Puck looks at her and doesn't see a ring.

"I'm sorry..you must need a shot too."Puck says passing it to her but he stops when he sees Quinn is wearing the I love you necklace he had given her earlier that day.

"You were right. You're the only guy who has never left me. At my worst at my best you were always there for me and I was afraid I would screw that up and I did. But yet you still love me.."Quinn says Puck looks down.

"Im Sorry I hurt you Puck I am...as much as I loved Finn in the past 5 years I never really got over you...I guess I was using Finn as a way to get away from all the pain and poor decisions I made..If I ever get a chance with you again I won't be afraid anymore.."Quinn says

"Let's take that chance than."Puck says holding her face Quinn sits back

"I just got out of an engagement how about we just start off slow...How's Coffee at my place Seems like you need it."Quinn smiles Puck laughs and nods

"I'd like that Quinn."Puck says Quinn says and kisses her hand.

Finn and Rachel are talking about his trip to Rome and he's showing her photos on his phone. "I have more on my Camera but I wanted to have them super sized so I can hang them up."Finn says

"This look breath taking. I regret saying No to your offer when you asked me to go with you."Rachel says Finn looks at her.

"You would have loved it Im sure, but I must say it's nice to be here...with Familiar faces."Finn says Rachel holds his hand and bites her bottom lip

"So we're starting over? You and Me?...Like Dates, Talking on the phone, You open doors for me which you always did anyways, and us doing the bases thing again?"Rachel asked Finn can't help but laugh.

"Yeah like I said I don't remember much and taking things slow would be good for us. I did just get out of a year long engagement."Finn says

"I don't know what I would of done if you actually married Quinn."Rachel says

"If it's any help I don't know what I would have done if I didn't remember you at all."Finn says

"Guess we'll never have to find out huh...This new start for us is good.."Rachel says Finn nods and she lays her head against his chest Finn kisses her forehead and they lay back down and look at the stars.

"You know what we have to go."Rachel smiles as she stands up Finn looks at her confused

"It's about 4 hours until midnight and we're all getting together at Santana's house for a Glee Club christmas Night Come on. They'll be thrilled you're back. "Rachel kisses his cheek Finn can't argue so he just follows her.

At Santana's house everyone is laughing enjoying Egg nog and Finn and Rachel walk inside

"Merry Christmas Berry!...Franken not so teen hey you're back."Santana smiles Finn smiles at her and waves at everyone else

"Merry Christmas guys."Finn says and Rachel pulls him inside they sit down on the chair and begin talking.

Santana turns her head to the outside and sees Quinn and Puck laughing together as they watch Mike dance with his Elf ears.

"Looks like today was a great day so far."Kurt says Santana nods

"The four of them seem happy Finally."Santana says Kurt nods

"Alright Hudson since you're back and looking Fine if I may add, You need to sing with the boys."Santana says

"San Finn is really tired he just got back."Rachel says

"I don't mind...uhm what song?"Finn asked

"Santana choose something from the NSYNC Christmas Album."Mike laughs

"Which means it'll suck ass but we can make it work..Hey Man."Puck says Finn turns to him and looks at him

"It's been a while man."Finn says Puck nods

"Last time I saw you I hugged you and you had no idea who the hell I was."Puck says

"I know a little bit now."Finn says

"Let me test it..how'd we meet.."Puck asked

"I was playing catch with my Uncle in a football field when I was 4 and I hit you in the back of the head with my football."Finn says Everyone laughs and Puck nods

"Oh and I know you have a birthmark shaped like batman on your as-"Finn is stopped and Puck covers his mouth.

"Okay okay ...you remember!"Puck smiles hugging him Finn laughs

"I remember a little bit...anything that happened before the accident not so much."Finn says patting him on the back.

"Look about Me and Quinn..I hope you know if I had any idea what was going on I.."Finn says Puck nods

"It's a fucked up situation but its done with. You and Rachel getting back together?"Puck asked

'Not yet we're uhm...getting to know each other again."Finn says

"Thats good...Me and Quinn are too...Im glad you're back Bro I was screwed up without you."Puck says Finn smiles and Puck hugs him again.

"Alright Guys hurry up and sing now Have your sausage fest later I have guests that need to be entertained.!"Santana yells

"This song is for our lovely and kind Hostess Santana Lopez."Mike says sarcastically She rolls her eyes and throws him the middle finger

"Artie clears his throat and begins to sing"

I know great distance still remains..  
>Between us<br>But there's good reason to hold on  
>It's the happiest time of the year<br>Filled with laughter and good cheer  
>As you watch the snow<br>Sweet love you'll hear me say

"Mike/Artie/Finn/Puck

You've got my heart on Christmas  
>Inside my soul your love remains<br>Love's in our hearts  
>On Christmas day<p>

"Finn makes his way to the front to sing his part and smiles at Rachel she winks at him"

The days and weeks and months go by  
>So slowly<br>We are both wishing them to fly (wishing in the fly)  
>As the night begins to fall<br>Twilight crowns the bedroom cheer (drowns in mellow cheer)  
>Such a rush of joy<br>Your love, it comforts me  
>And I do believe<p>

"Puck he looks at Quinn "

Loves in our hearts on christmas  
>Though far apart<br>As one we pray  
>Loves in our hearts<br>On Christmas day

"Finn and Artie"

Snowflake melts in your eye and turns to tear  
>But you cheek it stays dry<br>With your warm smile so near  
>I have no fear<br>We're gonna make it  
>Loves in our hearts on christmas<br>Though far apart  
>As one we pray<br>Loves in our hearts (love is in our hearts)  
>On Christmas day...<p>

As they finish their song everyone jumps and claps for them. "Alright guys enjoy the rest of the night once Midnight hits IT'S CHRISTMAS!"Santana says

Finn walks over to Rachel and she holds his hand and they sit together by the fire place.

"Hey."Quinn says they both look up and Finn smiles

"Hi Quinn."Finn says

"We have to tell my Mom about what we decided."Quinn says Finn nods

"Im happy for you Rachel...make him happy please?"Quinn says Rachel looks at him and Finn blushes

"I plan on it."Rachel says

"I think you should go to uhm..Puck over there."Finn points Quinn turns around and sees hims standing by the patio She smiles and holds his hand then walks towards him.

"You're okay with them.."Rachel asked Finn smiles and nods

"She deserves happiness too and Puck will make her happy."Finn says Rachel nods and then pulls Finn into a kiss finn is surprised but he kisses back and smiles at her

"There's been a Mistletoe over us and I noticed it 20 minutes ago...so I had to kiss you. Christmas Rules you know its terrible to break them."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her again.

Puck sees Quinn but waits until he fully reaches her he sees Finn and Rachel kissing and laughing

"Look at them its like Finn was never gone."Puck says Quinn nods "I haven't seen him smile that big even when we were together in Connecticut."Quinn says

"You're okay with them being together?"Puck asked

"Yeah...They're soulmates. Like we Are."Quinn says Puck holds her hand and kisses the back of it. She gets an idea and looks at him.

"I have a Question to ask you."Quinn says

'Yeah?"

"Why don't we start our future...Now?"Quinn says Puck raises his eyebrow.

"Puck Marry me."Quinn says Puck looks at her surprised and he smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

****"To Those who are giving positive feedback Thanks so Much!" :) To The haters, I don't understand why you bother reading if you don't like where the story is going. I appreciate it anyways. It doesn't waste my time when you read my stories it just makes me smile more.****

~Christmas Day~ Finn is in the garage at the Hummel house under his Mom's car he fixes up an Oil spot.

"Finn? Hello"Rachel calls out Finn rolls out from under the car and he stands up to wipes his hands he smiles "Hey."Finn says Rachel smiles at him and waits for a kiss but Finn doesn't lean in.

"Usually when the person you are dating says Hello there's a kiss after that."Rachel smiles at him Finn chuckles

"I'm all greasy and you look very pretty I don't want to mess up your pink sweater."Finn says

"Yeah You're right..."Rachel bites the bottom of her lip but she pulls him by his arm.

"I always loved you in your mechanic's uniform...in any uniform actually. But this is my 2nd favorite."Rachel says pulling him into a kiss. Finn smiles against her lips then pulls away

"Second Favorite what's the first?"Finn asked

"That would be your birthday Suit Uniform"Rachel says Finn's mouth drops and she laughs and wipes his nose.

"My Family is having Christmas at the house uhm please be my date?"Finn asked

"I'd love to. I got you a present."Rachel smiles Finn pulls up a stool and Rachel sits down Finn opens up the box and inside was a photo album with all of their pictures that seemed to go back to High school.

"What is this."Finn asked

"When we all thought you were gone I couldn't stand the thought of our photos together just gathering dust so I put them in here..."Rachel says Finn looks at her and then sets the album down.

"You were really messed up while I was gone huh..."Finn says

"You weren't gone because when you're gone you come back..you always did. But for the past 5 years you were dead...and I was in hell without you."Rachel says looking down.

"I never want you to feel that way ever again."Finn whispers as he cups her face. Rachel kisses his lips "I'm just glad your back and I dont just see you in my dreams anymore."Rachel says Finn smiles at her.

"I'm real. All real and Im here with you. AND Im still greasy so lets go inside so I can shower and you can have breakfast with everyone."Finn says

"Sounds Great Come on."Rachel says as they walk inside Finn kisses her nose and runs up the stairs to shower.

"Good Morning Carole." Rachel says

"Hi Sweetie Im cooking Christmas Breakfast Come help me?"She smiles

"OF COURSE!"Rachel smiles Carole hands Rachel an apron and she turns up the music in the kitchen Rachel laughs as she starts stirring the pancake batter in the bowl.

"Carole"

Let's go girls! Come on.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
>Gonna let it all hang out<br>Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout<br>No inhibitions-make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line<br>I ain't gonna act politically correct  
>I only wanna have a good time<p>

(Rachel smiles as Carole takes her hands and they begin dancing in the kitchen laughing together)

The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts-short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<br>Color my hair-do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<p>

Man! I feel like a woman!

(Finn walks out of the bathroom in nothing but sweatpants as he holds his shirt in his hand he hears the music blaring from the kitchen and he walks downstairs and stops as he sees his Mother and Rachel singing and dancing together he chuckles and smiles as he leans against the wall watching the two women having fun.)

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
>The chance to get out on the town<br>We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
>We're gonna let our hair hang down<p>

The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts-short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<br>Color my hair-do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

(Rachel sways her hips and Carole laughs and claps her hands)

The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts-short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<br>Color my hair-do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
>Can you feel it<br>Come, come, come on baby  
>I feel like a woman<p>

At the end of the song Finn claps and hoots and cheers Carole and Rachel turn around and Rachel blushes and stares at Finn who is shirtless.

"Why Mom Rachel you two were great."Finn claps

"Honey put your shirt on it's chilly in the house."Carole says

"I was changing when I heard the party down here. You move great."Finn smiles at Rachel.

"You Look Great.."Rachel says biting her bottom lip Finn looks down and sees an interesting look in Rachel's eyes.

"How bad do you want to kiss me right now?"Finn asked

"Pretty Bad Actually.."Rachel says Finn chuckles and he kisses her forehead as he takes the spatula from his Mom and she looks at him confused.

"You go into the dining room turn on the fireplace and relax. I'll cook."Finn smiles

"You Cook?..."Carole looks at him

"Yeah I've been cooking for Quinn and Myself in Connecticut I'm pretty good now go relax Mom."Finn says

"Thank you Baby."Carole says and kissing his cheek then walks away Finn turns his attention to the eggs and begins scrambling them. He looks up and chuckles

"Stop starring at me I can feel you burning a hole in the back of my 's creepy."Finn jokes Rachel laughs and pours the batter on the pan She looks at him and he cups her cheek.

"Are you and My Mom Close?"Finn asked

"Yeah this place is like a second home to me."Rachel says rubbing the back of Finn's neck.

"I have a question for you and It'll seem really out there..but I need to know."Rachel says

"I'll answer anything you want to know."Finn smiles

"You and Quinn I know you were engaged but uhm...did you...I mean did you two.."Rachel closes her eyes Finn nods

"Are you trying to ask me if Quinn and i had a physical relationship?"Finn asked

"Yes."Rachel says

"Uhm Well yeah..we were together for 3 years and engaged for 1 and a half..."Finn says

"Oh..."Rachel looks down

"Rachel...I didn't know you well I mean..I did..but I had amnesia..Look you can't be mad at me for that .."Finn says

"It's just...I haven't slept with anything in 5 years and the fact that you did..hurts."Rachel says Finn sighs

"You won't ever be hurt again okay."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips.

"IM over reacting...Im sorry...Just so you remember I do that a lot."Rachel says Finn chuckles and cups her cheek.

"For Some Reason, I'm alright with that."Finn says Rachel laughs and she kisses his cheek.

"Merry Christmas guys!"Kurt says Finn turns around and smiles at Kurt Rachel walks over to him and he hands her a gift.

"I got you two tickets to see Barbara Streisand Live in New York it's in February Valentine's Day actually so you have time to plan stuff."Kurt smiles

"This is amazing Thanks so much..and I think I have the perfect date to ask."Rachel looks over at Finn who is setting up the table for Breakfast for the family.

"Alright Breakfast is served guys!"Finn smiles Rachel walks over to him and she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Whats up?"Finn asked

"Dinner and A Movie at my place tonight?"Rachel smiles Finn chuckles "I'd love to. I'll bring the wine."Finn says as he kisses her forehead and pulls out her chair Rachel smiles and sits down next to Finn as they all begin to eat dinner.

Quinn is in her room and she takes a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror her Mother walks inside her room.

"Sweetie I found some lovely magazine's for your and Simon..or uhm...Finn's wedding. These colors would go lovely with your skin tones."Judy says

"He goes by Finn now and uhm...we uh Need to talk about that."Quinn says

"Later Sweetie I need to go down to the market and pick up some things for our brunch later Bye Baby."Judy says Quinn sighs and watches her Mother leave.

"Hi Cutie."Puck says Quinn walks over to him and hugs him tightly

"Let me guess your Mom?"Puck asked

"She picked out wedding magazines, for me and Finn."Quinn says

"You haven't told her you two aren't getting married."Puck says

"No...I need Finn with me to tell her so she doesn't kill me in front of someone."Quinn runs her fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you just tell her...We're getting married instead."Puck says

"Because A...she doesn't like you and B. You just said yes last night and I didn't get you a ring yet."Quinn smiles Puck laughs and kisses her lips

"She's gonna learn to be happy with this with US."Puck says

"You don't know my Mother. Okay the reason she was happy about me seeing Finn again after so many years is because he's super tall and very handsome..."Quinn says

"And I'm short and Stubby?"Puck asked Quinn laughs and shakes her head.

"Finn and I will talk to my mother and get this over with we just need time. He's figuring stuff out with Rachel and You and I are getting ready for a happy life."Quinn says

"Perfect."Puck smiles

Finn and Rachel are walking to her car and she leans against the car Finn cups her face, "Where is your family today?"Finn asked

"Well My Dad is in Cabo, at the Hebrew for Singles Tequila party. And My Papa is Working."Rachel shrugs Finn gives her a confused look and she laughs

"They got divorced a couple years ago so...I don't see them together anymore."Rachel shrugs

"I'm sorry Rach, I didn't know."Finn says

"No It's okay I mean you really didn't know, You were a different person. It's weird because I don't really have a family anymore."Rachel says

"I could be your family."Finn says Rachel looks at him and smiles

"I mean I know we're still dating but uhm...I really like you."Finn says as he holds her hands

"Im not really good with words Im nervous."Finn chuckles Rachel nuzzles his nose and smiles

"So Let's go Movie Marathon at my place."Rachel says Finn nods and he opens the door for her.

~At The Berry house~ Rachel hands Finn a glass of Wine and she pops in Funny Girl, Finn looks at her and he chuckles

"How many times have I watched this with you?"Finn asked Rachel laughs

"All together? Maybe like...500 times give or take."Rachel smiles Finn looks at her and she blushes

"What you're giving me that look."Rachel says Finn looks down

"Uhm I just I don't get it, looking at all of our photos together, We seemed so happy. So in love. And The way Im feeling now Im happy and almost in love...I guess I just dont get it."Finn says

"Get what."Rachel asked

"Why did we break up? Why weren't we together? Did I screw us up?"Finn asked Rachel clears her throat and shakes her head

"No no it wasn't you. You were amazing. You see you let me go literally let me go to New York, NYADA where I went to school and you didn't want to hold me back...but uhm..while we were on a break I met another guy."Rachel says Finn looks at her a little hurt.

"So you cheated on me?"Finn asked

"No No we were on a break Finn..."Rachel says

"A break?...You see to me that still means you were my girlfriend..So we broke up because you met another guy?"Finn asked trying to piece this all together

"We broke up because we needed to find ourselves...I know this is a lot to take in but please.."Rachel says

"I uhm...I need to take a walk okay."Finn says

"Finn stop talk to me tell me whats going on."Rachel says holding his arm.

"Rachel I just found out that Quinn the woman I was suppose to marry lied to me for 5 years about who I was, and now...Im trying to figure out what our past was like, and now you're telling me that YOU lied to me at some point too."Finn says

"Finn its not like that."Rachel says

"It is Rach. Why do you all lie to me? What could I have possibly done to have you all lie to me?"Finn shakes his head as he stands up

"You're upset I get it but we got passed that."Rachel says holding his hand.

"I was given a second chance at life to finally get to see the people who loved me...but now Im thinking, Should I even give you guys a second chance."Finn says and walks out of the door. Rachel closes her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

****"To Those who are giving positive feedback Thanks so Much!" :) To The haters, I don't understand why you bother reading if you don't like where the story is going. I appreciate it anyways. It doesn't waste my time when you read my stories it just makes me smile more.****

Finn walks over to Quinn's house that evening he knocks on the door and Quinn quickly opens in and drags him inside.

"Whoa! What is it?"Finn asked

"We have to tell my Mom that we aren't getting married."Quinn says

"Yeah I understand that but uhm...Why are you in panic mode."Finn asked

"Because uhm...uhm...Puck and I are now sort of engaged."Quinn says Finn gives her a confused look

"Wha- What?"Finn asked scratching his head.

"I Love Puck I do, and when you and I decided to end things I guess I realized I always wanted a future with him."Quinn says

"Whatever makes you happy Quinn."Finn says Quinn looks at him and smiles

"What's wrong you look upset."Quinn says

"Rachel and I had a little Spat..No actually a big Spat I found out why she and I weren't together."Finn says rubbing his neck.

"You're hurt because she lied to you?"Quinn asked

"Seems like everyone I know has lied to me somehow in some form. Who can I even trust?"Finn shrugs

"Rachel loves you more than anyone has ever loved another person Finn. She's made some mistakes but hey no one is perfect. She really loves you and if you're giving each other a clean slate, you should start off completely fresh right? Forget the past relationship stuff Start over 100%."Quinn says

"Come on let's talk to your Mom. And After I'm gonna go to Connecticut and pack up my stuff."Finn says

"Are you gonna move back here?"Quinn asked

"I'm not sure yet but let's take care your Mom."Finn says Quinn nods and they walk into the living room.

"Mom.."Quinn says Judy smiles

"Kids Let's talk about the Wedding please sit."Judy smiles

"About that Mrs. Fabray.."Finn says

"Oh Finn Call me Judy or better yet Mom."She says Finn nods

"Uhm...Judy, you see uhm...Quinn and I have something to tell you."Finn says

"Is it about the flowers? I think you would love the Pink Tulips."Judy says Quinn looks at her and holds her head.

"We decided to end the engagement."Quinn says Finn nods in agreement

"Why?..You kids are so in love."Judy says

"Mrs. Fabray, When I got my memories back I realized Quinn and I will only ever be best friends and we love each other as friends, but marriage for us isn't going to happen."Finn says

"I can't believe this...you two can get past this. Marriage is about acceptance..and moving forward."Judy says

"Quinn you're up."Finn says pushing Quinn up.

"Mom...Puck and I have decided to..'Quinn say

"Puck ugh that man was ruined your life Quinnie, he got you pregnant at 16, and made you turn into a Punk Rocker at 18! He is no good."Judy yells Finn looks at Quinn.

"You were pregnant at 16..."Finn asked Quinn's mouth drops

"That must have been some of the information you couldn't remember.."Quinn closes her eyes.

"I'm gonna go home and lay down. Take care Mrs. Fabray."Finn says and walks out the door Quinn looks at her Mom and sighs

"Okay. Mom Puck and I are planning on getting married."Quinn says Judy laughs and Quinn just blinks at her confused at why her mother is laughing.

Judy stops laughing and then looks at her daughter "You're not joking huh?"Judy asked

"I'm serious. I asked Puck on Christmas Eve and he said Yes."Quinn says

"You Proposed to him, YOU LUCY QUINN FABRAY WHO ARE YOU RIGHT NOW!"Judy yells

"Im someone who is finally doing something for herself! I know Puck will love and support me well he's in the Air Force now and we love each other...I never stopped loving him I may have just forgotten but I do love him."Quinn says

"I Forbid this marriage to ever happen Quinn. I will not accept that man into our family."Judy says

"That's not your decision to make Mom. I'm marrying Puck."Quinn says and walks out.

Finn is in the park shooting a basketball Puck smiles as he catches it under the net.

"Hey Man."Finn says Puck high fives him and he smiles

"So Uhm...Q and I are getting.."Puck says

"Married Yeah Congrats Man..Quinn's amazing."Finn says

"You're not mad?"Puck asked

"No, Not at all I see the way you look at her it makes sense for you two...plus I didn't know you two had a baby..."Finn says

"That was like years ago in High School and The baby is now adopted by Rachel's Mom, okay I'm not helping Huh?"Puck says Finn shakes his head

"This town is messed up."Finn says

"You and Berry are hitting it off nicely."Puck says Finn chuckles "She and I broke up because she cheated on me though."Finn says

"Yeah Man but it was one kiss and our Junior year."Puck shrugs Finn looks at him confused

"Uhm What?"Finn asked

"Rachel and your Breakup. Back in High school? She cheated on you with me in Junior year thats why you two broke up."Puck says Finn shakes his head

"I was talking about the most recent break up when she was in New York..what the hell.."Finn says

"Crap...Okay i thought you meant...Look Finn."Puck says

"So I'm suppose to be completely in love with a woman who's cheated on me Twice?"Finn asked

"Okay you need to look past that man okay yeah you two had issues but you got over them because you two are in love."Puck says

"I need space Man see you around."Finn says and tosses the ball and begins walking away.

As Finn is walking his cellphone rings "Rachel what is it."Finn asked

"I know you're mad at me..."Rachel says

"When were you going to tell me that you cheated on me with Puck during the course of our relationship."Finn says

"I'm...I'm Sorry."Rachel says on the other line.

"Puck told me at one point in our relationship when we were together you cheated on me. Is it true."Finn asked

"Okay Yes It's true but we got over that Finn. You Forgave me..and I forgave you because you lied to me about sleeping with Santana."Rachel says

"But I didn't cheat on you did I?"Finn asked

"No you didn't..."Rachel says

"I just don't see how I can trust someone who can just lie to me...or not even bother telling me about the bad things that happened in our past."Finn says

"Finn if you want to know everything I will tell you everything! Please just don't me mad. Meet me at the auditorium in 10 minutes."Rachel says

"Rach I don't know."Finn says

"10 minutes is all I need Finn. And if you're not convinced then you can go. I'll let you go."Rachel says

"Alright.."Finn hangs up

Puck drives over to the Fabray house and sees Quinn sitting down on the porch "Hey Fiancee."Puck smiles Quinn giggles and walks up to him and hugs him

"You okay?"He asked

"My mom Knows about Finn and Myself, that we aren't getting married anymore. And She flipped out when I told her about us being engaged."Quinn says

"I didn't expect anything less, Your Mom has always hated me."Puck says holding her hand.

"She's wrong about you. You're not the same person you were in high school none of us are. We all made mistakes and grew up. I know you'll love and take care of me."Quinn says Puck kisses her hands and smiles at him.

"I love you Quinn. What if We get married right now?"Puck says

"What?"Quinn smiles

"I mean we're gonna do this right? Let's go right now. To the court house. I want you Quinn. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you."Puck says Quinn smiles

"We're going to get in so much crazy."Quinn says Puck laughs and lifts her up.

"We're going to be Mr. and Mrs. Badass."Puck says against her cheek. Quinn laughs as he spins her around.

Finn walks into the Auditorium and sees the spotlight on the stage. "Rachel! This is a little creepy you better not have a baseball bat in your hands."Finn yells

"I don't trust me."Rachel says walking towards the front of the stage. "That's the problem I don't know if I can trust you."Finn says

"YOU CAN...Please just..hear me out."Rachel suggests Finn sighs and takes a seat in the front row. Rachel holds out her microphone.

"I love you."Rachel says Finn nods "Yeah Rach I know you love me...but honesty is apart of love too."Finn says

"Look this is suppose to be a clean slate for us so it wasn't fair of me to ask questions then get pissed off once I found out the answers...It wasn't fair to you Im sorry.'Finn says

"I have a song prepared for you."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"I figured you would. Lucky for you, you're my favorite singer."Finn smiles

Rachel begins singing and Finn smiles at her

There was a time  
>I was everything and nothing all in one<br>When you found me  
>I was feeling like a cloud across the sun<p>

I need to tell you  
>How you light up every second of the day<br>But in the moonlight  
>You just shine like a beacon on the bay<p>

And I can't explain  
>But it's something about the way you look tonight<br>Takes my breath away  
>It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside<br>And I can't describe  
>But it's something about the way you look tonight<br>Takes my breath away  
>The way you look tonight<p>

(Finn stands up and walks over to her Rachel smiles and he tugs a strand of her hair behind her ear)

With a smile  
>You pull the deepest secrets from my heart<br>In all honesty  
>I'm speechless and I don't know where to start<p>

Rachel finishes her song and Finn kisses her forehead.

"Come with me."Rachel says pulling Finn's arm pulling him into the hallway Finn looks at her confused.

"Why are we in a hallway?"Finn asked

"I'm sharing a memory with you."Rachel says Finn listens

"In this spot right here is where I first laid eyes on you. That was the first time I ever really SAW you, you were very popular in high school and when I saw you walk down this hallway with your football friends it was like looking at a Sunset, I couldn't help but marvel at how perfect you looked."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes and he sees an image of a young Rachel passing him by but he turns around and watches her walk away. Finn opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"What is it?"Rachel asked

"I think I know exactly what you're talking about.. "Finn says

"I have One more thing for you."Rachel says Finn nods and she pulls him back to the parking lot to her car.

"I managed to get this back for you. Mrs. Shuester gave it to me apparently Mr. Shuester kept it for a while. Believe it or not we've all been looking for this jacket for a long time."Rachel says opening the back seat and handing Finn a box. Finn opens the box and inside is a red letterman's jacket on the side were 4 basketball stitches and 4 football stitches with a big C on the it inside of the C were the letters F. Hudson

"My Letterman Jacket.."Finn whispers

"Put it on."Rachel says as she takes the jacket from him and holds it out for him to try on. Finn puts it on and he looks down at the jacket thats draped on his chest.

"This is amazing thank you."Finn slightly smiles.

"So what do I have to do to convince you to get some coffee with me?"Rachel smiles Finn's face frowns and he clears his throat.

"Uhm..i have to Decline.."Finn says

"What Why?"Rachel frowns

"I hate Coffee I'm sorry, how about a smoothie instead my treat ?"Finn asked

"You scared me for a second...come on."Rachel says Finn chuckles and he holds her hand.

~At the smoothie shop~ Puck and Quinn are sitting together talking as they see Finn and Rachel walk inside.

"Hey Man."Puck says Finn nods at them and pulls Rachel's chair out for her Finn walks to the counter and orders their drinks.

"You two seemed to have figured out things."Quinn smiles

"We're still working out the kinks of US, but it's worth it."Rachel says

"How did you get Finn's jacket?"Puck asked

"Mr. Shuester had it this whole time."Rachel says

"I knew it, See I told you guys I didn't swipe it. No one believes me."Puck shakes his head.

"Finn and I do have to head back to Connecticut we have to pack our things, I'm going to be moving in with Puck and Finn will...I don't know what Finn will do. Have you two talked about it?"Quinn asked

"No...I don't as far as I know I'm staying here, and Finn is...And You're moving in with Puck?"Rachel asked

"Yeah we're uhm...planning on starting the life we've always wanted together."Quinn smiles Puck leans and kisses her forehead.

"One Mango Berry Smoothie for you."Finn says as he kisses her cheek.

"So Finn, where do you plan on staying once you pack up your stuff in Connecticut."Puck asked Finn shurgs

"Well Since I've got another Auto Shop Branch in the works..."Finn says

"In Lima?"Rachel smiles

"uhm No... New York."Finn smiles

"What.."Rachel says

"They offered me to branch out my shop there in SOHO so...I agreed to it."Finn says

"You're moving to New York?"Rachel asked Finn nods

"I was kind of hoping you would want to come along?..."Finn says as he looks at his drink and then smiles at Rachel.

"So What do you say Berry Gonna give New York another try?"Puck nudges her Rachel looks at Finn and gets up.

"Excuse me. I'll see you later Finn."Rachel says and leaves. Finn gives the others a confused look.

"Was it something I said?"Finn asked


	12. Chapter 12

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

****"To Those who are giving positive feedback Thanks so Much!" :) To The haters, I don't understand why you bother reading if you don't like where the story is going. I appreciate it anyways. It doesn't waste my time when you read my stories it just makes me smile more.****

Rachel is back at home sitting down drinking a cup of tea and thinking about Finn's offer. Was she ready to go back to New York? After everything they've been through could they make it in New York. They weren't even back together yet. Suddenly she hears a knock on the door and she gets up to answers it. Of Course it was Finn. She smiled and let him inside.

"You and I have a tendency to walk out a lot."Finn says Rachel laughs and nods

"I am the Queen of Storming out."Rachel smiles

"Was it because of New York? Look I know I'm being forward but It felt right to ask you to come along with me."Finn stutters out.

"I'm glad you did it's just I left New York because it wasn't what I imagined it to be I mean I got to be Fanny Brice I met new people I made a few friends but along the way I lost a lot too...Lost more than I could handle. The thought of going back scares me because I'm not ready to lose everything again. I can't lose YOU again."Rachel looks down. Finn licks his lips and walks over to her.

"I can't make you any promises in fact I hate that word..I hate the word Promise."Finn says Rachel looks at him confused.

"I'd rather prove to you that yeah we'll have obstacles in our life if we choose to be together but it'll be so worth it don't you think?"Finn asked

"Of Course it Will...Finn I love and even though you haven't said it yet I know you feel something for me too."Rachel says holding his hands.

"Rachel I hope you know I don't just want you with me in New York so you can help me figure out who I was. I want you with me in New York so I can learn about you too...learn about who you were and Who you are now.I want to know everything about you from your first day at kindergarten to what you like in your coffee."Finn says

"Why?"Rachel asked

"Because those are the types of things you need to know about the person you're falling in love with."Finn smiles. Rachel looks at him and smiles widely.

"Falling in love?"Rachel asked Finn chuckles and nods

"Slowly but Surely. Yeah there's things about our past that I don't know yet, sounds like we hurt each other pretty bad in the past."Finn says Rachel nods and looks down again but Finn lifts her chin up.

"BUT those are things I know I can over look. Because I look into your eyes I just know I'm where I'm suppose to be."Finn whispers.

"Finn.."Rachel says

"Look you don't have to decide anything yet, I still have to make arrangements and stuff but please think about it."Finn says Rachel nods he smiles and kisses her nose.

Quinn and Puck are in his room laying down on the bed Quinn looks at him and sits up. "I don't want to wait."Quinn says Puck looks at her confused.

"Lets get our closest friends together and lets get married right now...I'm totally acting like Crazy Quinn right now aren't I "Quinn asked Puck smiles and kisses her lips.

"Let me call the guys and you call the girls."Puck says Quinn laughs and kisses him.

~Hey Everyone get dressed in your Fanciest outfits and meet us at City Hall in an hour~Xoxo Quinn She gets up and jumps off the bed to get Ready Puck smiles at her and pulls out a small velvet box from his sock drawer he opens it and smiles it was a big diamond ring he was given when he turn 21 his Mother had given it to him it belonged to his great grandmother, then was passed down 3 generations now he would give it to Quinn today. He smiled and kissed the ring.

"PUCK COME ON GET CHANGED I WANT YOU IN YOUR AIR FORCE UNIFORM PRONTO!"Quinn yells Puck laughs

"YES MA'AM!"Puck yells

~At City Hall~ Everyone is in their most beautiful gowns and Suits not sure what was going on.

"Does anyone know why we're here?"Santana asked

"Maybe Finn and Quinn decided to tie the knot."Mike says Suddenly Finn and Rachel walk into City hall hand in hand and Kurt smiles

"You aren't marrying Quinn are you Finn?"Mercedes asked Finn laughs and Rachel raises her eyebrow

"No Uhm We broke that off I'm actually seeing Rachel."Finn smiles proudly Rachel kisses his cheek.

"What's going on anyways?"Rachel asked

"Thanks for Coming guys!"Puck calls out everyone turns around and sees him in his Uniform.

"Okay Puckerman what the hell is going on that you dragged us here on New Years Eve for?"Kurt asked Puck smiles

"Quinn and I are tying the knot, jumping the broom, getting hitched!"Puck claps his hands

"WHAT!"Everyone but Finn and Rachel yell

"Yeah we figured we didn't want to wait any longer and the best way to ring in 2015 was as a married couple."Puck says

"And everyone is okay with that?"Mike says looking over at Finn who is too preoccupied with Rachel as they are in the corner laughing and whispering.

"I think everyone is fine with it. So Lets get this marriage done and party!"Santana yells out.

~Inside the Hall~ Puck is Facing Quinn and she smiles at him lovingly "Noah has some words for you Lucy Noah begin."The priest says.

"I was a guy who didn't have much to care about in this world. Actually I cared about nothing but you showed me that there's so much more to life than just throwing people into dumpsters and throwing slushies in people's faces. You showed me how to care..how to love. I vow to love you every day Quinn, even when you don't love yourself."Puck says Quinn smiles as he places the ring on her Finger. Rachel looks up and smiles at Finn who looks over at her and winks.

"I ask myself how did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life? How did I get so blessed to have an amazing man like you who loves me so much? I'm screwed a lot in my life and I have regrets, but I have never regretted loving you. I vow to love you as much as I can, to prove to everyone that I am worthy of the love you have given and shown me. I love you Puck."Quinn says and slides the ring on his finger.

"How much do you want to bet that Mrs. Fabray has no idea what is happening right now?"Santana whispers into Kurt's ear.

"If I take that bet I'd lose. You already know she's gonna flip out. Now Shush!"Kurt says

"Ladies and Gentle of Lima Ohio let me be the first to declare these two husband and wife! Let us all clap for Mr. and Mrs Noah Puckerman!" The Priest calls

"Noah you may now kiss the bride!"The Priest says Puck cheers and pulls Quinn into a kiss. Everyone cheers and claps.

"PARTY TIME!"Santana and Kurt yell

Everyone is enjoying their time at Breadstix and Rachel walks over to Finn. "Dance with me?"She asked Finn stands up and takes her hand.

"Im a terrible dancer I'm sure you know that."Finn says Rachel laughs and nods wrapping her arms around his neck Finn kisses her head and they begin swaying.

"You go back to Connecticut tomorrow.."Rachel says Finn nods

"The Auto Shop I manage needs some paper work signed after that I'm gonna pack up my things and then gotta put the Apartment up for sale."Finn says

"Will you come back to Lima?"Rachel asked

"Im sure I will but With the New York Gig in the works I might be headed there in a couple weeks."Finn says

"What if I were to go with you.."Rachel asked

"Then I'd be extremely happy that you were with me."Finn smiles

"IF I went with you...would we be friends, or...just Friends who kiss?"Rachel asked Finn raises his eyebrow

"I just mean IF I went with you to help you pack and stuff how would you introduce me to your friends.."Rachel asked

"I would say This is Rachel Berry, my girlfriend. If that's okay with you. I dont want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."Finn says Rachel smiles at him

"Not at all I like that."Rachel says Finn leans down and kisses her lips

"SO You're coming with me?"Finn asked

"I lost you once. I'm not ever letting you go this time."Rachel says Finn wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tightly.

Puck and Quinn walk over to Finn and Rachel "Ready to switch partners?"Puck asked taking Rachel's hand Finn nods and he takes Quinn's

Finn whistles "Damn that's some ring, bigger than the one I gave you."Finn says looking at the ring Quinn laughs

"It belonged to his great grandmother he wanted to keep it in the family I love it...by the way I never did return your engagement ring."Quinn says

"No you can keep it, it has great memories and think of it as a friendship ring. You do realize your mother is going to have a panic attack once she finds out you got married without her right?Finn says and smiles

"I'm trying to block that out actually thank you."Quinn says Finn laughs "We did the right thing right?"Finn asked Quinn nods

"I'm so happy with Puck he's everything I didn't know I needed. And I see the way you are with Rachel she completes you. I have finally accepted the fact that Rachel Berry is your soul mate. I hope you two are as happy as Puck and I will be."Quinn says

"Thank you Quinn...for everything."Finn says as he kisses her cheek. Quinn smiles and they keep dancing.

"Im sure if you asked Finn to marry you he'd say yes."Puck jokes Rachel rolls her eyes

"We're taking things slow I don't want to freak him out, he's spent a month in Lima and his whole life got turned upside down just being here I dont want to freak him out."Rachel says

"If anyone deserves a happy ending its definitely you two."Puck says

"Thank You Noah, I can't believe you and Quinn got married her mom will kill you."Rachel laughs

"It'll be worth it. I love that Woman."Puck says Rachel smiles

"I know you do, things are finally turning out the way they're suppose to everything is perfect."Puck says

"A little too perfect, this is just about the time something terrible happens."Rachel says

"Don't jinx us now Berry."Puck nudges her and laughs

As the Party Winds down everyone is saying their good byes Quinn gets ready to throw her flowers she tosses them and Rachel is the one who catches them Finn laughs as she looks over at him and shrugs.

"FINNY YOURE NEXT BOY!"A Drunk Mike says Finn rolls his eyes and walks over to Rachel to kiss her lips.

"Alright guys See you later!"Quinn waves at them as she gets into the Mustang Puck starts the engine and the happy couple drives off.

"We should get going too..Finn has an early flight and still needs to pack."Rachel says

"Hey Finn could you give Puck his wallet we figured you'd see him before any of us."Mike says throwing him the wallet finn nods as everyone says their good byes Finn gets into the car and Rachel starts the engine.

"So what are you gonna do in New York once we get there?"Finn asked

"Maybe re-audition for some Broadway shows, I want to try to put my name out there again."Rachel smiles

"I know you'll do great. And I'll be front and center."Finn says Rachel grabs his hand and kisses the back of it Finn smiles as he looks out the window taking in every bit of Lima before he has to leave tomorrow.

"We're Married!"Quinn smiles Puck laughs

"I can't believe we are actually Married."Quinn says wrapping her arms around Puck

"Yeah...Your Mom is gonna kill me ."Puck says Quinn laughs

"No first she'll knock me out then take one of those fancy ass knives she has cut me up into a million pieces then throw me into your fire place."Puck says

"I don't care what she thinks I love you Puck. You're my Family now."Quinn says as she kisses his lips. Puck realizes his wallet isn't in his pocket

"Damn it..I forgot my wallet at breadstix."Puck says and takes out his phone

"Hey Finn. Did you happen to see my wallet man?"Puck asked

"Yeah I've got right now we can drop it off to you."Finn says

"Thanks man we're gonna stop by the Mateo Bridge and you can hand it to me. I don't wanna get pulled over."Puck says

"No problem we're almost near there anyways."Finn hangs up

"We can just pull over and wait for them.

Quinn pulls away and notices a swerving car in the road.

"PUCK LOOK OUT!"Quinn cries Puck's eyes widen and they swerve to the side of the road the other car smashes into the telephone pole and Puck and Quinn go into the lake.

"Where are they?"Rachel says as she pulls up on the bridge she sees a car smashed into the telephone pole "Oh My god."Rachel says they quickly get out of the car and Finn opens the drivers door

"Oh my god.."She says again "Its not them it's a middle aged man call 911.."Finn says Rachel turns to get her cellphone but noticed skid marks on the road and they lead to the lake. She leans over and sees Puck's black mustang sinking to the bottom

"FINN LOOK!"Rachel cries Finn runs over to her and sees The Car sinking

"Oh God..Rachel hurry up and Call 911."Finn says as he takes off his jacket Rachel looks at him and shakes her head knowing what he's thinking

"Finn...No.."Rachel panics Finn places his jacket over her and kisses her deeply.

"I will be right back okay?...I love you."Finn says Rachel begins to cry "It's dangerous Finn NO!"Rachel says Finn shakes his head and kisses her forehead he looks at the water and takes a deep breath before jumping in

"FINN!"Rachel calls out she runs her fingers through her hair.

"911 we need help we're on Mateo Bridge and there's been an accident, a Car hit the telephone pole and 2 of my friends car went into the lake..Hurry please my boyfriend just went in after them!"Rachel cries


	13. Chapter 13

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

****"To Those who are giving positive feedback Thanks so Much!" :) To The haters, I don't understand why you bother reading if you don't like where the story is going. I appreciate it anyways. It doesn't waste my time when you read my stories it just makes me smile more.****

"Happy Ending?...That's what everyone strives for what? Being happy with the person they love most in the world...that concept should be easy right?" Quinn's POV

"FINN!... FINN!"Rachel begins to panic it's been 10 minutes and No One has come up for Air since Finn jumped into the lake. Quinn gasps and swims up to the surface

"QUINN!"Rachel yells

"Rachel Help!"Quinn swims over to the side

"The Ambulance is here!"Rachel yells "There down there please help them! Two other people haven't come up for air yet it's been nearly 15 minutes."Rachel panics One of the rescue workers run down and jump into the lake.

"Quinn What happened?"Rachel asked as Quinn gets places in the Van and wrapped around with a heat blanket.

"Puck and I were driving and were gonna pull up and wait for his wallet but this driver ahead of us was in the middle of the lane Puck reacted too late and we swerved into the lake.."Quinn says as the Worker places a band aid on Quinn's forehead.

"We've got them! He's barely breathing we gotta get him down to the Hospital ASAP!"The Rescuer yells Quinn shoots up and runs over

"Finn!.."Rachel panics the other Rescuer drags Finn to the side "FINN!"Rachel runs over to them as Finn is laid down

"What's wrong with him is he okay?...What's going on Wake him up!"Rachel says

"Ma'am he's unconscious he was under water too long, come along with us to the hospital."The Woman says

During the Ambulance ride Rachel is twisting her hands and looks at Finn, "I lost you once please...Don't leave me again."Rachel prays As they get into the Emergency Room Rachel waits in the waiting room and pacing she takes out her cellphone and calls Kurt.

"Kurt get over to the Hospital theres been an accident...I just I can't explain right now just get here!"Rachel hangs up and rungs her fingers through her hair as she sits down and runs all the worst scenarios in her head.

"I've got a 25 year old male here Wound on his forehead he was in a car accident and was found under water on the cite."The Nurse says

"Lets stitch up that wound, check his vital signs."The Doctor says

"What do we got here?"The Doctor says going into Finn's ER Room.

"25 year old male, He was attempting his save a couple he dove into the lake lost consciousness he was under the water for about 15 minutes."The Man says

"Let's give him a few minutes to rest he could just be exhausted, get him an IV line ...hang on...I have here he's had some severe head trauma in the past?"The Doctor asked

"Yes about 4 years ago he was in another accident."The man says

"I'm gonna need a CAT Scan then...lets make sure he didn't lose oxygen to his brain, he's a fragile patient so easy."The Doctor says

"Rachel what happened?"Carole asked

"Puck and Quinn's Car went straight into the lake, and then Finn dove in after them...No one has told me anything yet. Quinn was awake but they're still checking on her."Rachel cries

"Oh Sweetie come here."Carole says and pulls Rachel into a hug.

"Finn's going to be okay Sweetie, He has to be. He knows we can't lose him again."Carole says Rachel nods and wipes her tears away.

Finn wakes up in his room and sees he's being put through a CAT scan machine.

"Uhm.."Finn says

"Mr. Hudson, Welcome back."The Nurse says

"What's going on?"Finn asked looking up as he is being entered through the Tube of Light.

"We're checking your brain waves you were in that lake for over 15 minutes without any air. You managed to save one your friend. You're a hero Mr. Hudson."She smiles Finn looks at her confused he closes his eyes waits for the test to be done.

Finn is rolled over to his room, "Actually uhm I feel better could I maybe walk around? I swear Im fine."Finn says The Nurse sighs and nods

"You have 5 minutes."The Nurse says Finn chuckles and smiles "Thank you."Finn says and walks around the hospital he walks to the other side of the hospital and sees Rachel pacing in the waiting room. He smiles as he walks over to her. Rachel looks up and stops.

"Finn.."Rachel whispers Finn walks over to her "Hi Rachel."Finn waves at her Rachel gasps and runs into his arms she pulls away and smiles at him the hits him repeatedly. Finn groans and holds her hands. Rachel frowns.

" Ow. Ow Ow...And Whoa still fragile Babe my head is pounding a bit."Finn groans and hugs her tightly

"You scared me, I thought you weren't going to wake up again, or I thought you would forget me again..I just I'm so glad you're okay. I'm furious with you. You didn't have to jump after them!"Rachel cries. Finn pulls away and wipes her tears

"I'm sorry Babe I had to it was a spur of the moment type of thing."Finn says

"You saved Puck, You're my Hero...You always have been...God Finn I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again."Rachel cries Finn kisses her forehead and she holds him tightly.

"I love you Rachel."Finn whispers in her ear. Rachel kisses him on the lips and he smiles at her.

"Lets get you back to bed okay you need to rest."Rachel says running her hands up and down his chest Finn looks at her and cups her cheek.

"I love you so much."Rachel smiles Finn kisses her lips and they walk back to his hospital bed.

Quinn is sitting beside Puck's bed waiting for him to wake up Puck groans and rubs his forehead "What the hell happened."Puck says looking around

"Puck"Quinn smiles and kisses his lips

"Hi Baby, Wow 2 hours of being married and I got us into a car crash...I mean at least we were swimming you love swimming."Puck says Quinn laughs and shakes her head.

"How did we get out?"Puck asked

"Finn and Rachel, Finn actually saved you."Quinn smiles

"Dude is always saving me...Is he...Is he okay?"Puck asked

"I'm not sure I haven't left your side since we got here but I'm sure Rachel is making sure he's perfectly fine. Plus if he does forget again...She'll kill him."Quinn says Puck laughs and he kisses her lips.

"My mom is coming down now she's gonna know we're married. And then the world will be over."Quinn says Puck shakes his head and holds her hand.

"It's going to be okay You're a Puckerman Now. We get through everything."Puck says Quinn groans

"Why don't you change your last name to Fabray?"She laughs Puck laughs.

"I could do that."Puck smiles Quinn leans her forehead against his and they both laugh.

Finn groans as Rachel fluffs his pillow for like the 20th time in 10 minutes.

"Rachel..RACHEL! Enough I'm comfy."Finn holds her hands still

"Baby I'm just making sure you're comfortable. I'm really worried about you."Rachel says cupping his cheek.

"Stop being worried I'm fine. See all here. I'm fine alive healthy and uhm...A little hungry."Finn shrugs Rachel laughs and kisses his lips again

"I'll get you some food from the Cafeteria. I'll be back okay."Rachel says worried

"Babe I'll be right here when You get back. I'm not going any where."Finn whispers. Rachel kisses his lips again and pulls away

"FOOD I'll be back."Rachel grabs her purse and walks out of the room. A few minutes later Quinn walks inside of his room.

"Hey Mrs. Puckerman."Finn smiles Quinn smiles widely and holds his hand.

"Finn Thank You for helping us you didn't have to but you did. And You put your life at risk for us. You must be in big trouble with Rachel Huh."Quinn says Finn chuckles

"Yeah she nearly knocked me out when I say her earlier."Finn shrugs

"You're incredible you know that. I mean you saved Puck.."Quinn says

"How is he?"Finn asked

"He's asleep now.."Quinn says Finn nods

"Did the doctor say anything about You?"Quinn asked

"Haven't heard anything yet so I think it's a good sign."Finn smiles before Quinn can say anything else they both hear a woman yelling outside.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"Judy yells

"Uh oh.."Quinn says Finn chuckles

"Seems like you're Mother is going to meet her new Son in law."Finn laughs Quinn pushes him Finn groans

"Sorry Sorry..I don't want her to be here right now."Quinn says

"Are you ashamed of Puck or something?"Finn asked

"What no of course not. My Mom just has high expectations of me and I hate to disappoint her. She doesnt like Puck. She loved you and now I just don't want to hurt her."Quinn says

"But you're hurting yourself by not allowing yourself to be happy Quinn. You love the guy stand up to your mother Puck deserves that."Finn says

"You're Right. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna Stand up to my Mother."Quinn says.

"Good Luck with that."Finn says Quinn leans over and kisses his cheek Rachel sees this as she walks inside

"Thank you Finn."Quinn says

"No Problem ."Finn says

"Hey you feeling okay?"Rachel asked Quinn smiles "I'll be better in about 30 minutes."Quinn says as she leaves his room.

"You two are still very close."Rachel clears her throat and sets Finn's food out of him. Finn watches her movements and tries to figure out how this conversation will go.

"Not that I mind or anything it's just you two seem way closer than most ex fiancee's do...But then again I don't mind. You are free to be friends with Whoever."Rachel shrugs. Finn looks at her and then decides to test the waters.

"I'm gonna go out on limb here and since I'm already in a hospital bed i'll just flat out ask. Are you jealous of my friendship with Quinn?"Finn asked

"Jealous?...ME JEALOUS! OF QUINN FABRAY?"Rachel scoffs Finn raises his eyebrow and nods

"Is that a No.."Finn asked

"I'm sorry I'm just...out of it."Rachel sits down Finn holds her hands and kisses the back of them.

"Rachel, I love You okay. And You're scaring me a little bit but I think you being jealous is very very sexy."Finn whispers Rachel smiles and Finn pulls her over to sit next to him on the bed.

"You think me being jealous is sexy?"Rachel asked Finn licks his lips and Rachel smiles at him.

"Very Much so..."Finn says Rachel leans over and kisses his lips their kisses become very heated Finn shrugs off Rachel's jacket and Finn runs his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm. We're in a hospital and you're fragile."Rachel closes her eyes Finn laughs

"Sorry I know uhm. I got carried away. You just do things to me."Finn smiles Rachel bites her bottom lip and Finn looks at her.

"What?"Finn asked as he cups her cheek.

"Once you're out of here..uhm..I think we should take things to the next level...maybe before we get to Connecticut?"Rachel says Finn kisses her lips softly.

"When you're ready I will be too."Finn says

Quinn walks outside and sees her mother yelling at Nurse

"Mom Im right here...Here I am."Quinn says

"Quinnie what happened! I knew you hanging around Noah Puckerman would be no good Are you hurt?...what..what is this."Judy says as she holds Quinn's hand. Quinn looks down and sees her engagement and wedding ring.

"I'm married."Quinn states

"To Finn Right...Please tell me to Finn."Judy crosses her arms.

"I married Puck about 2 and a half hours ago."Quinn says

"EXCUSE ME!"Judy yells

"Mom please don't make a scene. I love him. Okay Puck and I are married it's set in stone."Quinn says

"You are making a terrible mistake Quinn."Judy says

"My mistake was thinking you'd understand. I love him Mom. I choose him I'm choosing him. And if you don't like that then...That's okay. You don't have to approve. But just know I love Puck and I'm happy."Quinn nods and smiles then walks away. She walks into Puck's room and sits down next to him and holds his hand.

"Baby what's going on?"Puck asked

"Nothing everything is going to be Fine. I told my Mom about us by the way."Quinn smiles Puck nods

"Is that what that Earthquake was? Your Mom yelling?"Puck laughs Quinn laughs along with him and she kisses his lips.

Finn is asleep and Rachel runs her fingers through his hair Kurt walks inside and sees Rachel staring at Finn intently. Kurt places some magazines and flowers on the table and looks at her.

"Oh no."Kurt says

"Oh No what?"Rachel asked looking at Kurt.

"You have the I want to propose to Finn Look on your face!"Kurt says Rachel looks at him then shushes him.

"Kurt Oh my Gosh Shh..."Rachel looks at Finn and he turns his head in his sleep and Rachel pulls Kurt to the side.

"You want to ask My Brother to Marry you don't you."Kurt crosses her arms.

"I don't know...okay I'm thinking about it..."Rachel says shrugging.

"You need to slow down on the reigns here Rachel. Finn is still taking his time with you okay he doesn't know what to feel he's still confused Don't confuse him even more."Kurt says

"Kurt I almost lost him...TWICE okay I don't want to wonder what if anymore. I want to start my life with him. I know it's fast but I want him. All of him all the time."Rachel says

"Just think this through okay."Kurt says Rachel nods and Kurt pulls him into a hug.

Finn opens his eyes and smiles he heard the entire conversation between his brother and Rachel he looks over at Rachel and his heart beats faster and faster.

**Coming up on the last few chapters of this story. And I would love to hear your guys ideas for another story because I'm stumped So WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

**Wiring down to the final 3 chapters guys **

***This is just a filler chapter! Next Chapter is gonna be Rated M So wait for that***

Rachel is asleep and Finn turns his head and smiles down at her. Finn leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Mr. Hudson we reviewed your CAT scans and everything seems fine you'll feel some dizziness but that's not uncommon just make sure to take it easy."The Doctor says Finn nods "Thank you Sir."Finn smiles as the Doctor leaves.

Carole walks down into his room and smiles "Hi Baby boy how are feeling?"She asked

"I'm Fine I'd love to go home now Mom."Finn smiles charmingly at his Mom.

"Honey You can't leave yet, and even if you did I wouldn't want you to. You'd be going back to Connecticut and the New York."Carole frowns Finn smiles

"Ma, I'll call everyday and then Skype and Face time you I got you that Iphone 6 remember. It's huge so you cant see the buttons."Finn says Carole laughs and Finn looks over at Rachel.

"You and Rachel seem happier. That's great."Carole says

"Mom...When I told you I wanted to Marry Rachel before...How did you react?"Finn asked

"I was shocked at first I mean you were 18 when you told me you wanted to Marry her but then I saw the look you had on your face when you were just speaking about her I knew even If I said No you were going to end up with her one way or another...Kind of like the look you have on your face right now."Carole says Finn smiles and laughs

"Just thinking about stuff."Finn shrugs

"Honey you're 25 now if you want to Marry Rachel go ahead. I do want grandchildren soon."Carole holds his hand Finn shakes his head.

"You're Crazy Ma."Finn laughs

"Rachel makes you happy Honey She always has."Carole says Finn nods

"I'm going to get you some hot chocolate with marsh mellows"Carole says Finn laughs "That'd be great."Finn says and lays his head back on the pillow.

Rachel walks into the room and is holding a stuff Teddy bear Finn gives her a confused look "I know it's weird but this was so cute I couldn't resist."Rachel smiles handing him the Teddy Bear. Finn laughs

"It's very uhm..adorable."Finn chuckles Rachel sits down next to him and kisses his lips then smiles at him.

"How was your nap?"Rachel asked rubbing his forehead "Good but I feel like Im 50, I want to get the hell out of here."Finn says

"I know you do but I think I over heard the Nurses saying that the Handsome young man in room 304 is ready to go home. By The way she's going to ask you out once she takes your temperature."Rachel rolls her eyes Finn laughs and kisses her lips.

"Seeing you jealous is such a turn on."Finn leans up on his elbows Rachel smiles and pulls him up to kiss him once again

"I know we're in a hospital but..."Finn smirks at her

"Yeah I know."Rachel closes her eyes and kisses his cheek then moves down his neck Finn pulls Rachel up closer to him and she straddles him on the small bed. Finn nibbles on her neck and Rachel moans softly.

"I want you."Rachel places her forehead against his Finn pants heavily and he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I want you too, Actually I want you for the rest of our lives if you'll have me."Finn whispers Rachel pulls back a little bit and tries to read his face.

"What are you saying?"Rachel asked Finn smiles at her but before he can finish what he was saying The Door opens Finn and Rachel turn their heads

"Oh...Rachel Hi are you staying here for Dinner? Burt is bringing food from Breadstix but I do suggest you sit on the chair rather than my son's lap."Carole smiles Rachel turns red and climbs off of Finn and sits down on the seat still holding Finn's hand.

"Sorry Mrs. Hummel."Rachel says Finn laughs and she nudges him.

Quinn and Puck are in his room and Quinn is doing his paper work so they can have him discharged.

"So I've got off the phone with my CO, and he has and he has an assignment for me down in Hawaii he actually says it's a Late notice Wedding present for the both of us and once we get your stuff packed in Connecticut we can go off on our honeymoon."Puck smiles

"Puck that's amazing."Quinn said

"What are we gonna do about your journalism career?"Puck asked

"I can write anywhere Puck Most Journalist update their own stuff on their own websites and they get sponsors that' how they make money and ALLURE magazine loves my stuff so much they want me to do a segment every month about being the wife of an Air Force Pilot. It'll attract so many people in the Military family field."Quinn smiles

"I can't believe this is actually happening."Puck smiles

"I know we finally get to have it all."Quinn says

"I wouldn't want it with anyone else but you Quinn."Puck says Quinn nods and kisses his lips.

"Okay Mr. Hudson your vital signs are strong so you can go home later this afternoon."The Nurse says Finn sighs in contentment

"Finally no offense but I hate hospitals."Finn says as he signs a sheet of paper

"I was thinking once you're out of here I could take you out for dinner Breadstix has a two for One special."The Nurse says Rachel raises her eyebrow at the Nurse and crosses her arms.

"Sorry but I'm already spoken for I have an amazing beautiful girlfriend right over there."Finn says points to Rachel who has her hands on her hips.

"Oh Well If you change your mind. Call me."The Nurse takes out Finn's Iv and walks out.

"Slut Ball."Rachel says as she helps Finn stands up Finn laughs and kisses her lips

"SO I called the airline and changed my first class flight to Connecticut into two Coach tickets."Finn smiles

"Baby that's great, I cant wait to see your place with Quinn Im curious to see what it looks like. I bet its all Quinn's sophisticated stuff."Rachel says

"Actually we uhm made things pretty even Im sure you'll think it's a great place."Finn says Rachel shrugs. Finn smiles and holds her hands

"We're just gonna be packing my stuff okay if this is too weird for you I can just meet you in New York?"Finn asked

"No I want to do this...You can tell me everything that I've missed since you were in Connecticut."Rachel says

"I'd be glad to."Finn smiles

"And Since we don't leave until tomorrow night I was hoping you could stay over tonight since we'd be alone all night."Rachel says giving Finn a look of lust Finn smirks

"I don't know I wouldn't have any Pajamas to sleep in."Finn jokes

"You won't need them trust me."Rachel bites her bottom lip and kisses him. Finn laughs and nods

"I'll be there."Finn whispers

"I can't wait."Rachel says against his lips. As Finn And Rachel walk out of the room they see Quinn's Mother and Finn groans

"Finn!"She says running up to them

"Judy Hi."Finn smiles at her

"Puck and Quinn are married I can't believe this."Judy says shocked still

"Mrs. Fabray It was bound to happen eventually I mean everyone ended up with who they were suppose to end up with."Rachel leans her head on Finn's shoulder he smiles and kisses her forehead.

"She's too young."Judy says

"Uhm...Mrs. Fabray Quinn and I were planning on getting married in February...and she's 25 almost 26. She's happy and I think you should just be happy for her Come on Babe."Finn shrugs and he leads Rachel outside. Judy shakes her head and sits back down on the seat.

Rachel drives Finn back to his Parent's house and he smiles at her "Thank you Baby I'll see you later tonight."Finn says Rachel nods and he kisses her lips. Rachel watches as he walks into his house Rachel closes her eyes and chants.

"Don't propose to him...Don't Propose to him...Things are going smoothly I shouldn't scare him..."Rachel says as get drives away

Finn closes the door and Kurt stands up to greet him

"Hi Brother You feeling better?"Kurt asked

"Yeah I am...better than I have in a long time I was wondering if you could help me with Something."Finn says

"Of Course Anything."Kurt says

"Alright uhm I need you to help me make my date with Rachel tomorrow the best date ever."finn says

"You're not thinking of proposing too are you!"Kurt yells Finn raises his eyebrow

"Too?..."Finn asked

"Uhm Never mind what I said Im sorry. I'm gonna go get us some cookies!"Kurt says Finn grabs his arm and stops him.

"Talk."Finn says

"Rachel is thinking of proposing to you again but she doesn't want to move things too fast she doesn't want to scare you off."Kurt says Finn smiles

"Rachel wants to Propose huh.."Finn says

"I will help you with your date, come on we have some candles in the garage."Kurt says


	15. Chapter 15

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Here is the much awaited Story I have been conjuring up for the past few months. It'll contain Finchel And Fuinn but with a twist :) I appreciate you guys sticking with me so much! Let me know what you think and I love suggestions to make my stories better! *Please Note I will be using Simon Weeks *****

**Wiring down to the final 2 chapters guys **

***Chapter is gonna be Rated M ***

Finn drives over to Rachel's house that night and sees her with her arms crossed as she stands outside of her porch tapping her foot in annoyance. Finn chuckles as he walks up to the house smiling at her. Rachel looks up and smiles at Finn she takes in his handsome appearance.

"I just think that a few pictures for my collection would be great I mean I haven't updated my collage since you returned home 3 years ago."Jacob says

"How is it possible I don't have a restraining order against you yet?"Rachel shakes her head

"Because You and I know that we are written in the stars my pet our love is inevitable."Jacob smiles

"And Also non existent."Rachel glares then turns her attention to Finn

"Finn Hi! I'm sorry this will only take a few seconds I assure you."Rachel says Finn walks over to her and kisses her forehead then he turns his attention to the shorter man in front of her who is currently annoying her.

"Finn Hudson. The Town Rumors are true you are in fact alive. Hard to believe really it's a miracle you have escaped death."The Poofy haired man says Finn raises his eyebrow and looks at the Poofy haired man with thick black glasses.

"Yeah I'm really lucky but Uhm I'm sorry do I know you?"Finn asked

"Seriously? You dont remember me? It's me Jacob?... Jew Fro? Hello? I run one of the most popular gossip blogs on the internet. The man who's going to be marrying this goddess."He says Finn looks at Rachel who is now glaring at him.

"First of all NO you are never ever going to marry me...EVER and second he runs a blog that no one even reads anymore it's like one of those lame blind item sites that no one ever pays attention to."Rachel says

"Sorry Man I don't know who you are..Do I know this guy?"Finn asked Rachel and she rolls her eyes.

"Unfortunately he went to McKinley with us, he's a year younger. This is Jacob Isarel. He's a bit infatuated with me Think of him as a Stalker...one who I will soon press charges against."Rachel says

"She loves playing hard to get with me..I love you my pet."Jacob says Finn sees the guy walking closer to Rachel then he steps in front of her.

"I think you should go home then she doesn't want you here."Finn says Rachel smiles noticing the familiar tone in his voice.

"I assure you Finn Hudson you will not stop my love for Rachel from growing."Jacob says Finn looks up and down at the short guy and clears his throat before he loses his temper.

"Yeah...I can actually like this."Finn says taking Rachel's hand and leading her inside of her house then slamming the door in Jacob's face Rachel laughs and locks the doors.

"What a nut job."Finn says Rachel turns around and walks over to him Finn smiles at her and holds up a bottle of wine Rachel smiles and holds his hand that is holding the bottle.

"So According to my Mom this is one of the best wines to drink."Finn says Rachel giggles and reads "Vinas Del Vero Del Miranda."

"I have no idea what it means but it's from Spain."Finn says

"And your Mom recommended this for us?"Rachel asked Finn nods as they walk into the kitchen.

"We can't argue with what Mom thinks now can we."Finn says Rachel laughs and hands him a Wine Bottle opener. Finn pops the bottle and pours Rachel a glass of Wine then pours some for him.

"What shall we toast to?"Rachel asked

"To us."Finn smiles Rachel touches their glasses together and they both take a sip. Finn looks right at her and he sets his glass down as he cups her cheek.

"You're beautiful..how did I get so lucky?"Finn asked

"I'm the lucky one."Rachel smiles and rubs her cheek against his hand.

"Come with me."Rachel says pulling him further into her house Finn looks around and things look a little familiar but not too much. Rachel sits down on the couch and turns on the fire place Finn looks at her and closes his eyes.

"Why does this feel familiar?"Finn asked Rachel giggles "Im recreating a Memory for you, but it's a little different instead of your house it's mine."Rachel says Finn leans down and kisses her lips.

"So I'm all packed a ready for tomorrow."Rachel says pointing to her pink Suitcase Finn looks over and kisses her hands.

"Can I ask...Why you changed your mind?"Finn asked Rachel shrugs

"5 years without you was certainly no picnic Finn, I felt like I was in a daze you know, woke up, worked, saw some friends, went to sleep...it was a repetitive cycle. I knew I would never ever be happy with anyone else. No one would even come close to you. I tried to even end my life at one point."Rachel says Finn sits up and squeezes her hand.

"It was about a year after everything had happened, and I just couldn't do it anymore..I had cried myself to sleep everyday just praying and wishing that you were in my arms instead of my dreams...and one day it was raining and I walked over to the lake...It was pouring rain and I figured if I just jump into that lake and don't come up for air you and I would be reunited. It would be that easy...I asked for a sign any sign that you and I would someday see each other again and then the rain just stopped. And the Sun popped out of the clouds a little and Rainbow came out...I always thought that that was you giving me a sign."Rachel looks down. Finn holds her chin up and wipes her tears.

"I'm so sorry you were put through that.."Finn says holding her face.

"It doesn't matter you're here now. And you've been through a lot as well in the past 5 years. "Rachel says kissing his lips. Finn shakes his head "You wanted to kill yourself because of me Rachel...and I wasn't even dead."Finn says running his fingers through his hair.

"None of that was your fault. I was in a dark place and you didn't even know who you really were."Rachel says Finn looks at her.

"You realize that instead of me off being engaged to someone else you and I could have started our life together...I hate that that time was taken from us."Finn says

"It's over now. All that matters is that you and I are together now And I'm not letting you go ever again."Rachel smiles and crawls over Finn's lap and pulls him into a kiss Finn kisses her back and she smiles against his lips. She pull back slightly and Finn looks at her confused She raises her arms up and Finn slightly chuckles and lifts up her shirt. He sees a necklace with his name on it and he touches it.

"You were always with me see."Rachel says

"I Love you."Finn whispers Rachel kisses him softly and leans her forehead against his.

"Show me."Rachel breathes out and she lays down pulling Finn over her.

Puck walks over to Quinn and hands her a glass of her favorite drink Quinn smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Your Mom still freaking out about us?"He asked as he hands Quinn another piece of her clothes as she packs it into her suitcase.

"She hasn't answered my phone calls lately so I'm guessing she's no longer freaking out but is just mad."Quinn shrugs.

"Babe we should talk to her together I know how important your Mom is to you and I don't want to ruin that relationship you two have."Puck frowns

"She ruined it by not accepting my love for you. Puck I love you and nothing will change that. I don't care what she thinks."Quinn says

"Yeah but.."Puck says

"No Buts. We're married now Puck. I will stand by you now and forever."Quinn says Puck nods as she kisses his lips then goes back to packing. Puck sighs and thinks of a plan to get Quinn and her on a good page he needed to do that for Quinn he knew how much it would mean to her. As Quinn walks into the other room to pack a few more of her clothes Puck gets up and grabs her keys.

"I'm gonna grab us some dinner."Puck says

"Drive super slow you know what the doctor said you're not even suppose to be out."Quinn scolds.

"But Im a rebel when have I ever listened to what the doctor says I'll be back babe."Puck kisses her and walks outside he gets into his Mom's car and starts the engine. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Time to see my mother in law."Puck says

Rachel moans as Finn places kisses against her neck and goes down to her chest. She pulls Finn closer to her with her legs that are wrapped around his waist. Finn groan as he feels her grinding slowly against him. "Shit...Rachel"Finn groan Rachel smiles against his lips and kisses and nibbles against his jaw, She pushes Finn gently and starts to unbutton his shirt. She stops when she sees a faded scar above his chest she traces it and looks at him Finn reads her mind and smiles at her.

"That was actually from the accident, The Doctor told me I had a piece of glass from the wind shield cut me up pretty bad it healed when I was in a coma."Finn shrugs.

"I think I need you to pinch me or something.."Rachel says Finn sits up and takes Rachel with him he tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles at him.

"Why would I pinch you?"Finn chuckles Rachel shakes her head trying to be serious.

"If you told me 2 months ago that I would be here with you again I would told you not to play with my emotions. This seems like a dream and if it is I never want to wake up from it."Rachel sobs out. Finn holds her face and pulls her into a kiss.

"I'm here. I'm real. I may still be a little confused about things but what I feel for you, what we're doing, how we're acting. This is all real Rachel."Finn says

"God Finn I just love you so much."Rachel pulls him back into a passionate kiss.

Puck parks the car in front of the Fabray house and he knocks on the door. Judy opens the door and raises her eyebrow at her new "Son in law"

"Isn't Quinn at your house."She says

"She's packing right now we have a flight for Hawaii and after that we're going to be in Europe that's where my next station is.."Puck says

"Well good for you two."She says about to close the door Puck stops the door with his arm and looks at her.

"Look, I know you love your daughter more than life itself, and I know it would kill you if you didn't have a relationship with her anymore because of who she chose to marry and spend her life with."Puck says '

"You honestly think Quinn will stay with you forever Noah."Judy says Puck nods

"It's a fact. Quinn and I are going to make this work, and we're going to be happy and create our own family. And I would love for you to be apart of that family. Please Judy you can hate me for all I am worth but please don't take that out on Quinn she needs her mother even if she's stubborn she needs you."Puck says

"You're doing this for her."Judy says

"I'd do anything for Quinn, and I dont care how long it takes me I'm going to prove every day to you that I am worthy of your daughter."Puck says with that he nods at her and turns around to go back to his car. Judy watches Puck leave and she sighs as she closes the front door.

Rachel reaches down and begins to tug on Finn's slacks he pulls away and looks at her he holds her face and kisses her forehead.

"Are you sure about this?"Finn asked Rachel kisses him again and Finn groans against her lips.

"Positive."Rachel whispers as she unbuckles his slacks and lowers them down his legs Finn kicks them off and is left in his boxer Rachel slides off his shirt and tosses it across the room Finn lifts her shirt up kisses down her body Rachel closes her eyes and moans out. Rachel gets an idea and smiles

"Stop!"Rachel says Finn stills himself and looks at her "What's wrong?"Finn asked worried. Rachel kisses his lips and pushes him up off of her Finn watches her with a confused look on his face. Rachel grabs his hand and pulls him into her room Finn looks around and smiles at her.

"Babe you're scaring me a little bit."Finn says Rachel laughs and shoves him into her large bathroom she kisses his lips and turns on the shower turning up the hot water. Finn finally gets where she is going with this and he bits his bottom lip as he watches Rachel strip down into nothing. Finn's mouth drops and she smirks at him.

Rachel didn't want to wait anymore, their distance were the only thing keeping Finn from entering her.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to come join me?"Rachel smiles Finn drops his boxer and Rachel licks her lips as Finn walks into the shower she pulls him down and kisses his lips Finn gently pushes her against the tiled walls and Rachel cries as Finn goes in easily and they both moaned as he did.

Rachel wanted to control it. She pushed Finn off of her and rolled them over. When Rachel was on top, Finn seemed to relax, let her do the work.

"You are so amazing I forgot how wonderful this feels."Rachel cries Finn kisses her neck and holds her tightly as he groans in pleasure.

'I love you Rachel."Finn moans Rachel looks up at kisses his forehead as she tries to bring them both to their peaks. Rachel cries and whispers She loves Finn in his ear over and over again once she feels herself fading away she cries out and Finn quickly follows.

"Marry Me."Rachel moans out as she squeezes Finn tightly. Finn is panting but he doesn't miss what she said Rachel's eyes widen as she realizes what just left her mouth. Finn pulls back and looks at her with a blank expression on his face.

"What did you say.."Finn asked Rachel closes her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Nothing.."Rachel lies

"You just said, Marry me...You said that right?"Finn asked

"Okay it was a spur of the moment type thing Finn..I was..I mean it just.."Rachel cover her face then realizes this is what she wants. She wants Finn forever ...asking him to marry her while having sex in her shower bathroom was probably not the best place to express those emotions now she's scared she's officially Freaked Finn out.


	16. Chapter 16

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Going into the last 2 chapters of this story! Im so glad you guys liked it! For the future of me writing Finchel stories, I think I'm going to be writing for a while just because I love Finn and I love Cory and this is a way to show appreciation for that. Im glad you guys have stuck with me and actually enjoy my creative mind! :) BTW My next Story is all full of angst. Because we all love the angst!****

Rachel and Finn walk out of the bathroom Rachel has her robe on and Finn has a towel wrapped around his waist as he sits on the bed and Rachel paces back and forth and waits for Finn to say something he's been silent for about an hour and a half now and she's freaking out.

"Okay I know it was stupid of me to have blurted that out but Finn you've been quiet for almost 2 hours now."Rachel says Finn looks at her and clears his throat Rachel smiles at him and walks to her mini fridge and hands him a water bottle Finn sips from it and looks back at Rachel.

"You asked me to Marry you..and we've only been dating for about 2 weeks."Finn says Rachel closes her eyes and sits next to him while holding his hands.

"Yes but I've been in love with you since I was 15..."Rachel says Finn chuckles then Rachel kisses his lips

"Can we just forget about it please...things with us have been so wonderful and I didn't meant to freak you out."Rachel says while leaning her forehead against his. Finn cups her cheek.

"I love you."Finn whispers Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes. Finn kisses her head and realizes he doesn't want to forget about it.

Quinn opens the door and sees her Mother there standing outside holding a basket of muffins.

"Mom?"Quinn says

"Honey this is an apology basket."Judy says Quinn takes it and lets her mother inside.

"What's going on."Quinn asked

"You have chosen a wonderful man to be your husband Quinnie and Im sorry I never saw that before, you deserve happiness and deserve to have your mother's support which you do have."Judy says Quinn smiles at her mother and then hugs her.

"What changed your Mind I don't understand."Quinn asked

"Puck came to see me yesterday told me how much he loved you and that he would never let you go again. If I want to be apart of your family which I do I really do, I have to live with your decisions and support you. Which I will."Judy says

Puck walks out of the room and smiles at Quinn she turns around "You did that for me?"Quinn asked

"I'd do anything for you."Puck says Judy nods at Puck "You're a fine man Noah and I am glad you are now my son in law."Judy says

"Thank You Ms. Fabray."Puck smiles

"Call me Mom."Judy says Puck smiles and Quinn cries tears of joy then hugs her Mother.

The Next day everyone meets up at McKinley since everyone is once again going their separate ways. They all meet in the auditorium one final time.

Kurt is sitting at the piano pressing the keys Mercedes sits next to him and they smile Tina Mike and Artie walk inside Brittany and Santana sit down in front and they all admire the stage.

"How long until we all meet up again."Tina asked

"Im sure we'll be in each other's lives forever."Mercedes says

"Damn Straight."Puck yells as he and Quinn walk inside Everyone smiles

"If It isn't Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman. How surreal is that."Mike laughs Quinn rolls her eyes as they reach the stage.

"I know you came here engaged to Finn and ended up Marrying Puckerman."Mercedes says

"I would say that worked out for the best."Rachel smiles as she and Finn walk down the hall of the auditorium. Kurt stands up and walks over to hug Finn he smiles and pats Finn on the back.

"Hi Little Brother."Finn says

"You feeling okay you didn't forget anyone right?"Kurt says

"Im fine, memories are foggy but Im good."Finn chuckles

"Plus you totally got laid."Santana says

"Santana!"Rachel glares at her

"What? We can totally tell One Berry you're not as uptight as always and Finn has the I just had sex look on his face."Santana laughs

"Oh my god Im so glad we're leaving."Rachel hides her face in Finn's chest He laughs and looks at everyone.

"You remember this place Hudson?"Puck asked Finn looks around

"A little bit...listen I just wanted to Thank you guys for helping me get my memories back. I uhm..Im glad you're all in my life I hope it stays that way."Finn smiles

"Don't make me cry man."Mike sobs and walks over to hug him Finn laughs and then Puck walks over to hug him

"I want in too!"Kurt yells Artie shrugs then joins in all of the girls laugh at the boy and Santana shakes her head

"Total Sausage Fest Party over there."She says The guys pull away and clear their throats.

"So you're heading over to New York Rachel?"Mercedes asked

"I am. Once Finn is moved out of Connecticut we're going to go to New York since he's opening up another branch in Soho, while he's busy with the shop I'll be auditioning for some musicals hopefully I won't be shunned."Rachel says

"You'll be Great."Finn smiles at her She kisses his lips

"Finn can we talk for a second?"Quinn asked Finn nods and they walk over to the side of the stage. Rachel watches them and Puck nudges her.

"So when are you and Hudson going to tie the knot? Jump the Broom?"Puck asked

"Not anytime soon I hope."Kurt laughs

"I'd marry Finn now if he asked me too but there's a lot of stuff that he needs to work out, he still technically forgot about half of our relationship so Im being patient."Rachel says

"You don't know the meaning of the word Patience."Santana laughs

"He's worth the wait."Rachel says

"So after 4 years not sleeping with anyone how was it?"Mike smiles

"Oh my gosh!"Rachel blushes Everyone laughs

"Come On guys thats my brother."Kurt groans

"Step brother."Artie laughs

"None of your business ...but it was amazing...and lets just say the encore performance was a very long one."Rachel smiles

"Atta Girl!"Puck laughs

"So You'll be joining me in New York again? Should I set up the curtain again?"Kurt asked Rachel laughs

"Finn and I talked about that I'm going to be living with him once he's settled in New York."Rachel says

"I'm so glad you're finally coming back to New York it's been so bland without you."Kurt says Rachel laughs

"I owe it to myself to make my dreams come true a second time around this time I have everything I'm ever going to need to be 100 percent successful."Rachel says

"Just don't get married during the first week you're there."Kurt says

"I proposed to him."Rachel whispers

"What when was this?"Kurt asked

"In the shower while we we doing things actually it was during.."Rachel blushes

"First of all Ew. And Second You're not engaged..how come?"Kurt asked

"I don't want to pressure him. I just love that he's back in my life Kurt..I havent been this happy in a long time. I feel like Im home again."Rachel says and smiles as she looks over at Finn.

"You were right when you said going to Lima would change everything between us."Finn says Quinn nods

"I never wanted to hurt you Finn..I was so in love with you the thought of you hating me I just couldn't face the truth."Quinn says

"I never could hate you Quinn you were there for me when I was lost and you did help me find my way."Finn says

"So you and Rachel are going to the apartment to clear your stuff out for New York?"Quinn asked

"Yeah it shouldn't take too long really I mean I've already put down an offer on a place in Manhattan and so far it's a done deal...You and Puck should just take the apartment I mean it's paid for."Finn says

"We're going to be traveling everywhere for the next year so I doubt it would be convenient lets just put it on the market and split the money?"Quinn asked

"Sounds great to me..."Finn smiles

"I'm going to Miss you so much.."Quinn hugs him

"You mean you're going to miss my cooking."Finn laughs Quinn laughs and nods

"You are a brilliant chef in the kitchen. Thank you For everything Finn."Quinn says Finn leans down and kisses her forehead.

"I wish you and Puck the best."Finn says

"Hey you making a move on my Mrs?"Puck asked Finn laughs

"No way she was hitting on me."Finn says Rachel walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I have one more thing to show you before we go."Rachel says Finn nods and follows Rachel she takes him into the choir room and it's empty Finn looks at her confused.

"You're not going to kill me are you because I thought things were going great with us."Finn asked Rachel laughs

"I would never hurt you, I mean I might bite you but I think you'd enjoy that."Rachel smiles Finn laughs

"You'd bite me huh well I'd bite you right back."Finn smirks Rachel kisses his lips then turns on the light.

"We also shared a lot of memories here, In fact I said yes to your Proposal right here."Rachel points at the floor. Finn nods and looks around he sees the Plaque of Mr. Shuester on the wall.

"We put it up here after he passed away, he loved the glee club more than anyone...He would have been happy to see that you were alive."Rachel says Finn touches the picture and then stares at the photo.

"You okay?"Rachel asked kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah I just wish I got a chance to say good bye thats all."Finn says Rachel turns to him and kisses his lips.

"I love you. Mr. Shuester would be so proud of you, you're happy and content with what life has given you. That's really all he wanted for you."Rachel says a tear falls down Finn's cheek and he nods Rachel wipes his tears away and holds him tight.

"Hi Kids."Emma smiles Finn and Rachel turn around and smiles

"Mrs. Shuester Hi."Finn says

"I know you're leaving tonight and I wanted you to officially meet someone...Finn this is my and Will's son...Daniel Finn Shuester."Emma smiles

"His middle name is my name?...I'm honored."Finn smiles Rachel kisses his shoulder again Daniel Finn looks up at Finn and smiles he giggles then reaches over Emma laughs

"Looks like he wants you to hold him...Daniel meet Finn your god father."Emma says Finn is handed Daniel and looks at Emma.

"G-God Father?...Me?"Finn asked Emma nods Finn smiles and looks down at the little boy who holds his nose. Finn chuckles

"Well Kiddo it's nice to meet you, I'm gonna be in your life a lot so don't get sick of me okay?"Finn say Daniel laughs and lays his head against Finn's chest Rachel smiles and tears flow down her face.

"Whats wrong?"Finn asked

"I love you so much."Rachel whispers Finn winks at her and looks down at the baby boy who is now asleep in Finn's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans!****

**** Im so glad you guys liked it! For the future of me writing Finchel stories, I think I'm going to be writing for a while just because I love Finn and I love Cory and this is a way to show appreciation for that. Im glad you guys have stuck with me and actually enjoy my creative mind! :) BTW My next Story is all full of angst. Because we all love the angst!****

**You guys have been amazing and I'm so happy to be writing for you guys :) all of your reviews are sweet and lift my spirits up you give me so much confidence! I know this story got mixed reviews when it started but did you really think the ending wouldn't be finchel? I could never do that to you guys! Please enjoy the last chapter of this story and at the end there is a sneak peek for my next story DAMAGED BECAUSE OF YOU. **

Rachel is closing up a box with tape and Finn walks over to her and kisses her cheek. Rachel smiles and looks at him

"You have a lot of stuff here."Rachel laughs

"Well before the Lima trip I really just thought I would be living in Connecticut for the rest of my life."Finn shrugs Rachel sees photos of Finn and Quinn around the apartment and she holds one frame and looks at it.

"You two seemed so happy..."Rachel says Finn nods

"Yeah we were kind of like those cheesy Romantic Comedy movies."Finn says

"So what are we?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her and smiles "I thought you and I were boyfriend and girlfriend."Finn shrugs.

"We are and I love that I guess...I know what your life with Quinn was like I mean you two were set to get married in February you planned on having a life together with kids, pets and stuff...so now that that's not happening and you and I are together now I have to wonder what our plan is."Rachel says Finn licks his lips and rubs his neck.

"I uh Honestly don't know Rachel look I love you I do I know that's certain but I can't tell you if we're going to get married. I know thats not what you want to hear from me but I don't know."Finn says

"Then why did I come here with you Finn?.."Rachel asked

"Rachel you said you wanted to go to New York for yourself as well."Finn says

"But the main purpose was to be with you! To start a life with you!"Rachel yells

"I understand that I do, and we can still have a life together but what's wrong with taking our time getting to know each other."Finn asked

"Because I already know enough that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."Rachel sternly voiced. Finn sighs

"I know you love me. You show me that everyday, but Rachel there is still some memories that I don't have back and I may never really get back so please I know it's a lot to ask of you but please be patient with me...I meant I spent the past 5 years in love with Quinn thinking I was another person. I know I love you...why can't that be enough for now?"Finn asked Rachel closes her eyes and holds her face she shakes her head and walks over to him to kiss him. Finn looks at her and gives her a slight smile.

"I guess I'm just afraid that you'll be taken away from me again..I can't lose you again Finn I don't know what I would do if I did."Rachel sobs. Finn holds her face and kisses her.

"Rachel you can't be afraid of that life is too short for us to be thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong. Don't you think it would be much more enjoyable if we just enjoyed the life we have together now? Rather than worry about what may happen in the future."Finn says.

"Exactly you just said Life is short, and with everything that has happened with us don't you think now would be a great time to get married and start a life together? I mean if you're not planning on marrying me soon what are your intentions."Rachel yells at him. Finn gives her a sad look then can't come up with anything to say.

"Forget it..I'm going to go for a walk since we're done here. Plus we have an early flight tomorrow anyway."Rachel gets up and walks out the door.

"Why don't you just marry her?"Puck asked Finn sits down at the floor as he tapes up the last of the boxes.

"Because Technically we've only been together for like a month."Finn says

"AND have been in love since you were 16 I know that part is still fuzzy for you but come on man you know you love her."Puck says

"Yes I do love Rachel but proposing to her isn't something I can handle right now..Im still iffy about the whole thing."Finn says

"About Marriage or Rachel?"Puck asked

"Marriage. I was suppose to marry Quinn not too long ago, we had it all planned out it was going to be a small wedding you know. Then I realize I'm actually someone else and now memories are flowing back I just dont know if Marrying Rachel is the right thing to do."Finn says running his fingers through his hair.

"In other words. You're scared."Puck asked

"Terrified.."Finn whispers

"As your best friend and I am your best friend don't let anyone tell you other wise. You and Rachel are meant to be together. You're each other's soul mate you've been through hell and back and you two always find a way to be together you defeat the odds. Rachel can be selfish and self centered at rimes and you know what she's a solid pain in the ass."Puck says

"Puck if keep insulting the woman I love I have no problem first class shipping you a kick in the neck."Finn says Puck laughs.

"Thats why you and Berry are so perfect for each other, She helps you take the world seriously and shows you how to deal with that. And YOU bring out Rachel's soft side you open her heart more and you show her it's okay to trust people. Whatever you think is best for you right now go with that...but I honestly think you should Marry her Finn. She makes you happy. I gotta go Quinn is making me take her out to the Beach down in Oahu and they have a Pig Feast or something Call you later brother."Puck says

"Alright Thanks Puck."Finn says

Rachel comes back to the apartment and sees the lights are off and there's a few candles around the now empty apartment Rachel walks further into the apartment and Finn walks out holding a Lily out for her.

"What is all of this."Rachel asked

"I cooked dinner I figured my last meal in Connecticut and in this apartment should be special."Finn smiles Rachel walks over to him and takes the flower and smells it.

"I know you're still upset and you have every right to be."Finn says as he leads Rachel to the table and pulls out her seat.

"Im not upset I'm just wondering where this relationship is going."Rachel asked

"Rachel I'm crazy about you..."Finn says as he holds her hands. Rachel smiles at him slightly then looks at the food he prepared it was a Vegan ravioli dish she looked at him.

"You cooked this?"Rachel asked Finn nods

"I went to the market while you were out and got the stuff I needed for a recipe I found online I thought you might like I know you're a big fan of pasta so"Finn says Rachel picks up the fork and looks at him.

"If I don't like this I get to stay mad at you."Rachel says

"Deal."Finn chuckles. Rachel bites into the ravioli and savors the taste she looks at Finn and smiles.

"You're an amazing cook. I forgot how much I love your cooking."Rachel says

"I cooked for you before?"Finn asked

"Many times..."Rachel says Finn watches Rachel eating then he cups her cheek.

"I do want to marry you SOME DAY...Rachel I just after everything that's happened with Quinn Im scared."Finn says

"Why are you scared."Rachel asked

"Because I was already planning a wedding and everything with Quinn...to have that taken away from me one more time..and Im not saying that will happen with us.. I just..you know."Finn says Rachel gets up from her seat and sits down on his lap.

"Im sorry I'm putting too much pressure on the subject. I just really want a life with you."Rachel smiles and Kisses Finn he closes his eyes.

"We'll have that life I swear we will. I just need some time."Finn stroking her cheek. Rachel nods she feeds him a piece of pasta.

"So good."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I actually got a phone call while I was out walking."Rachel says

"Oh?"Finn says as he runs his fingers through Rachel's hair.

"The Old Director from Funny girl the Broadway show I was on called me up he says he has a couple of Broadway plays he wants me to audition for."Rachel smiles

"Baby That's wonderful."Finn says hugging her tightly. Rachel laughs and holds his face.

"Everything I every wanted since I was 16 has come true...I was so lost the past few years without you Finn...Please don't leave me."Rachel whispers Finn kisses her palms and smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me."Finn says

"Luckily for you I have no problem with that."Rachel says

~6 months later~ Rachel had been auditioning for roles on Broadway and all she was offered were Secondary characters and she didn't think her talent should be wasted on minor roles she was meant to be a lead but after the stunt she pulled 5 years ago what Broadway show would want her as a lead. Finn on the other hand the second branch of his auto shop was a success New York was suppose to be a place where people always walked. But When people drove cars they drove expensive cars and they would pay anything to get it tuned up and Finn was amazed at how well business was going for him.

The relationship between the two grew stronger and they fell more in love everyday, When Finn would have days off he and Rachel would always take walks to Central Park. Rachel showed him their names that were carved into Bow Bridge. It was one simple day in the garage that Finn knew he was ready to marry Rachel.

Finn was working over time at the shop since he felt his workers worked hard that day so he let them go early. Rachel walked into the shop and smiled.

" Hi Handsome."Rachel says Finn turns around and smiles "Babe what are you doing here I told you I'd be working late until 10 at least."Finn says

"Yes I know and New York is just a rugged place I couldn't let you walk around here alone by yourself. You're too sexy."Rachel says Finn laughs and pulls up a stool next to him

"Help me out?"Finn asked Rachel nods as she walks over to him.

"How was your audition today?"Finn asked as Rachel hands him the monkey wrench.

"It was for the lead role in Sound of Music and they wanted me to play one of the children. The producers said I look like I could be 15. I'm 24 Finn this is ridiculous maybe I should just face the fact that I am never going to be a Broadway Lead ever again."Rachel says Finn turns to her.

"When have you ever given up on your dreams?"Finn asked

"Now..and The time my TV show was a complete disaster, and The time I thought you were gone."Rachel says Finn puts the tool down and looks at her.

"Why are you really not saying yes to Broadway?"Finn asked Rachel closes her eyes Finn lifts her chin so she can look at him.

"Talk to me."Finn whispers

"The last time something big like this happened to me it was NYADA you may not remember this but I had got accepted and you didn't get accepted to anywhere in New York. I was willing to put NYADA on hold for a year but you didn't want that for me...so you put me on a train helped me achieve that dream and get to New York...I don't want anything to keep us apart...Being on a show again we would have less time together I mean you're already busy here at this amazing shop as it is."Rachel says

"You worry too much."Finn says Rachel looks at him

"What?"Rachel asked Finn chuckles "Babe this is your dream, and I think you should accept all the roles that come your way. You know the saying..there a never small roles just small actors..and Babe you are a big actor.."Finn says as he holds her face Rachel laughs as Finn gets grease on her cheeks Finn smiles and kisses her.

"I was going to wait to do this...I wanted it to be extravagant and buzz worthy but I think simple is perfect for us."Finn says Rachel gives him a confused look.

"Over the past 6 months I'm been remembering a lot like how you love singing along to Taylor Swift even though you pretend to hate her music, and how I love to sing One Direction songs in the shower."Finn says Rachel laughs and nods

"One thing I remembered even more though...even though I didn't really need a reminder is how much I love you. And How much I want to make you happy. Rachel you've changed my life in every aspect. You changed it when we were 16 and you changed it even more now that we're 24...I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives...if you're okay with that."Finn says

"Finn.."Rachel says Finn kneels down and opens the box Rachel gasps at the ring.

"Make me the happiest man in the universe and Marry Me Rachel...I'm so in love with you and Im sure I'll love you for the rest of my life."Finn says Rachel jumps into his arm and Finn groans as they fall Rachel kisses his lips.

"Yes I will marry you Finn."Rachel says Finn smiles and places the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much."Finn whispers

"Not as much as I love you."Rachel pulls him down for another kiss.

Planning a wedding was never something Rachel wanted to do. She was going to Marry Finn and she wanted to marry him in the best scenario. They Were going to Elope. About a month after the proposal Finn walks into their apartment and sees Rachel in a stunning V Neck dress that hugged her body in all the right places Finn drops his gym bag and stares at her with his mouth open.

"Woah."Finn says

"I take it you like this dress?"Rachel asked

"Very much so...it's not our anniversary right Im sure I memorized that by now."Finn says

"Finn I want to Elope."Rachel says

"Elope...but I thought...you wanted the big Jewish Synagogue wedding with flowers and people..."Finn says

"I did, but now I just want to be Mrs. Finn Hudson."Rachel smiles Finn smiles and walks over to her

"Let me put on my suit and we can go."Finn says as he kisses her lips Rachel squeals as she jumps up and down.

~At the New York City hall~ Finn kisses Rachel as the Judge announces them Husband and Wife Rachel kisses his lips about 15 times before they walk out together and everyone outside the courthouse cheers for them they get into Finn's car and Rachel smiles and stands up "I LOVE MY HUSBAND!"Rachel yells Finn chuckles as Rachel leans down and kisses his lips.

"Love you so much."Rachel says Finn laughs

"Our family and friends will kill us. You know this right. "Finn says Rachel laughs

"Of course but who cares we'll be dead together at least."Rachel kisses his lips

"So where do you want to have our honeymoon?"Finn asked

"Oh I plan on keeping you locked up in our bedroom for 4 nights You better have some energy bars."Rachel smirks at Finn. Finn shakes his head

"What have I gotten myself into."Finn says Rachel laughs and kisses him again.

After everyone yelling at them for not inviting them to their wedding Rachel and Finn finally managed to get into the swing of Married life not like anything was different, they were happy it felt wonderful to just be happy. Then one day Rachel makes a starling announcement to Finn.

As Finn is washing the dishes Rachel walks out and holds her stomach then sits down in the living room Finn turns his head and walks over to her holding a cup of tea for her.

"Herbal Chai Tea. Your Dad says it should ease your stomach bug."Finn says Rachel takes the cup and smiles at him. Finn gives her a confused look.

"Baby I'm late..."Rachel says Finn raises his eyebrow then looks at the clock

"Your rehearsal for Rent doesn't start until 3."Finn says

"No Baby...I'm late...I took a pregnancy test today and I'm pregnant.."Rachel says Finn sits up straight and he smiles widely he pulls Rachel into a hug and kisses her.

"We're going to be parents.."Finn says Rachel nods as tears flow down her face. Finn kneels down and kisses her stomach.

"Hi Baby I'm your dad."Finn smiles Rachel runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead.

Fast forward 9 months Rachel is screaming at the top of her lungs.

"God I hate you so much you will never touch me again!"Rachel yells as she squeezes Finn's hand Finn groans in pain.

"I love you too Babe."Finn says as he kisses her lips Rachel cries.

"Im sorry I love you..but your Baby boy is trying to rip me apart."Rachel cries Finn strokes her cheek.

"He's almost here Rachel...Baby Cory is almost here..you just gotta give one big push."Finn says Rachel nods and pushes one more time then they hear a loud cry. Finn looks down and smiles.

"Finn would you like to cut the cord?" The Doctor asked Finn cuts it and he is handed the baby.

"Hi Cory...I'm your Daddy...and that over there is your Mommy..."Finn leans over and faces Cory in front of Rachel.

"HI Cory...thanks for coming out of me. Sorry I yelled at your Daddy a lot."Rachel cries Finn laughs and kisses her lips.

"Thank you for giving me a son."Finn whispers

'Thank you for being the love of my life and also for the chocolates I can't wait to eat them."Rachel says Finn laughs and they look at their baby boy.

A couple hours pass and Rachel wakes up from her nap she finds Finn rocking Cory back and forth as the baby is asleep.

"Hi handsome."Rachel says Finn looks up "I just got him to sleep..this kid just popped out of you 2 hours ago and he's already hyper."Finn says Rachel smiles and pats the space next to her Finn gets up and walks over to her. He places Cory in the crib and Finn kisses Rachel's lips.

"You were incredible today."Finn says Rachel holds his hand and kisses the back of it.

"Even if I nearly broke your hand."Rachel says Finn laughs

"Yeah that wasn't too bad I survived."Finn says he looks around.

"The last time I was in the hospital all of my memories were taken away from me...I didn't know who I was..."Finn says Rachel nods then Finn smiles at her.

"Now..I realized I've got everything I'm ever going to need Rachel I love you so much Thank you."Finn whispers at her. Rachel kisses his lips.

"No matter what happens I have no problem being at the beginning with you...I love you with all of my heart Finn I hope you know that."Rachel smiles

"Believe me Baby I know."Finn says as he kisses her Baby Cory whines and Finn chuckles picking him up and carrying him over to Rachel.

"Hey there little guy. We just want you to know we love you very much and I will not push you to become a Vegan that's your choice."Rachel says Finn laughs

"Do you think we'll be good at this Being parents?"Rachel asked

"I think we'll be great parents."Finn says as he kisses Cory's head.

"I think so too."Rachel smiles as she watches her Baby Boy sleep in the arms of the man she will love for the rest of her life.

_**And now a world premiere! A sneak peek at my new Story which won't begin for a couple weeks Damaged because of You.**_

_**"**Finn isn't going to take this news very well."Santana says Kurt shrugs. "I could care less about anything regarding Rachel Berry."Kurt says _

_"She's your best friend."Santana says _

_"Was. Santana why are you defending her you know what she did."Kurt says _

_"Im not defending her but Rachel is our friend Kurt."Santana says _

_"Was. And I don't care if she is back I don't want her near my brother."Kurt says walking out. _

_Rachel drives her car to the gym and sees Finn hitting a punching bag "Pretending the bag is me?"Rachel asked Finn looks up and is surprised to see her._

_"What are you doing here."Finn asked_

_"Thought I would stop by say hello to Will...I didn't know you would be here. How are you."Rachel asked_

_"Fine."Finn says turning around and hitting the bag._

_"You won't even talk to me?"Rachel asked Finn stops and looks at her. _

_"Talk about what Rachel how you left me at the alter on OUR wedding day?...how you made me believe we were to spend the rest of our lives together? Or Maybe how humiliated I was when all of our family and friends came to celebrate our wedding but couldn't because YOU LEFT!"Finn yells_

_"Finn if you would just let me explain please.."Rachel says _

_"No what the hell for? You wait 2 years to give me an explanation as to why you left me at the alter?...I don't need your explanation and guess what I don't need it and I don't need you."Finn says _

_"Finn please."Rachel holding his hand she stops him then wraps her arms around him tightly holding him._

_"There's something I've wanted to say to you for 2 years Rachel. But you've been MIA so I could never say it."Finn pulls her off of him and looks her in the eyes._

_"I hate you."Finn says and he walks away from her Rachel sob and covers her face if only Finn knew the truth..maybe he wouldn't hate her so much._


End file.
